Kandy
by kandyfanz123
Summary: Sandy and Kirsten in all their fluffyness! Please R
1. Contagious

Disclaimer: don't own The O.C. 

It had been a long day. As Kirsten drove up the hill in her sleek black range rover into the driveway of her quiet mansion. There was no familiar black BMW in the driveway next to her. She sighed, somewhat let down.

She turned the handle and the door opened, and she walked inside, throwing her keys on the table and falling onto the couch, throwing her forearm across her face and shutting her eyes, nursing her headache. She takes a deep breath as we hear the door open a second time, but Kirsten ignores it. A cheerful Sandy is carrying a large bouquet of roses. He rushes over to the couch's side, down on his knees, and softly kisses her porcelain cheek. She smiles and rolls over toward him.

How was your day?' she breathed softly

Exhausting.' sandy sighed, but its getting better' he replied with a grin and a kiss for his wife.

Kirsten smiled and reached around his neck and ran her fingers through the hairs at the top of his neck and reciprocated his kiss.

'I'm tired too. Dad was being a slave driver again today. I don't want to talk about that though . I just want to be with you.' she looked deep into his eyes as he cupped her face and stroked her cheek.

'C'mon' said Sandy, and in one stroke, scooped up his tiny wife and spun her around as she giggled and he started to stride down the hall for their bedroom. She threw her head back in laughter, but still kept her tight grip around his shoulders. He flung the door open and gently stood her up in his arms and kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as his caressed the small of her back. She broke away and took his hand, and slowly walked into the bathroom to change, and he followed.

In the large walk-in-closet she hung up her suit pulled on a silk nightgown. Sandy took off his suit too, and was left in his boxers. He looked over to his wife, and, seeing what she was wearing, his smile was as big as the ocean.

She wrinkled her nose at him and reached out for his hand, and intertwined their fingers, and swayed toward him and reached in to kiss him, but at the last second, turned away and whispered in his ear .

'don't get any big ideas'

'o.. is that so?' he chased her playfully onto the bed grabbed her so she lay down next to him and kissed her through her smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sat up, bringing him with her.

'Sandy I'm tired tonight. can we just sleep?'

'If that's what you want then ok.'

Kirsten looked deep into his eyes and kissed him once more before breaking away and opening the covers and climbing in, motioning for her husband to join her. He turns out the light and climbs in too. She cuddles up close to him and he reaches for her hand and they intertwine fingers and Sandy's arm is wrapped around her waist. She takes a deep breath as he gracefully kisses her neck and she gently squeezes his hand. Kirsten takes a deep breath and shuts her eyes from exhaustion, and delicately whispers in his ear.

" I love you"  
" I love you too."

She turned around in his arms and leaned against his chest and looks up at him. Finally he kisses her, softly, but full of love and passion, and she welcomes his gentle touch.

Whenever she was in his arms, everything around seems to vanish- physically and mentally. She was able to forget anything that was going badly in her life, and just be with him, and feel happy and safe, and secure. He made everything seem so much better, and she loved him for it. And he knew it.  
-Next morning-  
Kirsten loved the mornings when Sandy didn't go surfing and she woke up next to him, and he held her in his arms. This was one of those mornings, the sun streamed through the windows with a golden light, warming up the mood of her bedroom. Kirsten had woken up and noticed Sandy asleep next to her. She could tell by his calm breathing that Sandy was still asleep, and she didn't want to wake him, so she lied back and relaxed in the comfort of his arms.

Suddenly Sandy woke up, with a startle.

" Morning." He grumbled, still partially asleep.

" Hi" Kirsten whispered. " No surfing today?"

" Not in the mood." he replied, now slightly more awake.

" Hmm. what are you in the mood for?" she asked playfully.

" You" he replied, following suit with his tone of voice.

" Is that so?" she giggled.

" Yes." he started to tickle her.

Kirsten shrieked and jumped up out of the bed and Sandy chased his laughing wife around the room until he finally pinned her up against the wall and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his arms slid around her waist, finding the small of her back.

"C'mon. we really should get dressed. someone's got to take the boys to school." protested Kirsten.

"Not thinking about that right now." said Sandy in a sing-song voice. with his eyes closed. "Can't we just call in sick.?" he said, trying to tempt her away from reality.

" Believe me, that sounds soooo perfect right now, but we won't be able to fool Seth."

"Fine! Just say that we slept through the alarm and so we said we just be into work late and tonight we got home early. Just think. a whole day together. the house to ourselves. no work. no boys. just us. What do you say? Huh?

"Okay. sounds perfect. I'll go call my dad." She said, finally giving in.

"As long as I don't have to." Sandy chimed in with a smirk. "I'll go make an appearance to the boys."

"Ok- be down in a sec." Kirsten called from the bathroom while talking to her dad.

"Yeah dad I'm fine- I'm just running a fever and I should really just get some sleep."

"Ok Kiki- if you say so- but remember- there's a big pile of documents, among other things, waiting on your desk with your name on it- so I'd double check that temp of yours if I were you."

" I'll talk to you tomorrow Dad. Bye." Kirsten snapped her cell phone shut and turned it off.

"Well. what's the verdict?" Sandy came in from behind her and snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Looks like I've got a fever. maybe I should just go back to bed.." she said playfully.

"I'm not feeling so hot myself." said Sandy, going along with Kirsten.

"You should come to bed too then. I hope this isn't contagious!"

Kirsten giggled and turned around to face her husband standing behind her and planted a short, but passionate and sexy kiss on his mouth, and then walked away towards her closet.

" I think I'm going to take a quick shower." she called from the wardrobe. "What about you?" she asked playfully.

"Well I am feeling kinda dirty myself." Sandy replied.

"No buts mister- you are filthy- you're coming with me!" Kirsten appeared from the closet again and was wearing a short silky bathrobe and her golden blond hair up with a few stray strands falling softly around her face, accenting her sapphire blue eyes. Her long slender legs that were perfectly tanned and toned were visible up to her upper thigh, teasing Sandy. How could he refuse?  
After spending some steamy' time together in the shower, Kirsten and Sandy retreated to a late breakfast of coffee and sesame bagels in bed.

"Now this is the life" Sandy remarked sarcastically.

"Mmmm.." Kirsten agreed while leaning her head on his shoulder and rubbing his arm until she found his hand. He gently kissed her temple, and wrapped her into a big bear hug. Kirsten speaks softly in his ear.

I love you. So much. I just want you to know how happy I am. everything in my life that means the most to me I have because of you. The boys, our life, our marriage- I wouldn't have any of it without you. You're what gets me out of bed in the morning, and what makes me smile, and laugh. You're so romantic and passionate, and you make me the same way- and whenever we are together I feel so safe, and so secure. Like now, I just want to be in this moment forever, and never have to worry about anyone or anything else in the world. Just you and me. You're so perfect, but you picked me! I'm so lucky. I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't understand how anyone can not be as in love as us- it's what makes my life bearable.Everything about our relationship. the way we don't have to talk to know what is going on, just by the squeeze of a hand, or a look from across the dining room table or when put your arm around me. oh, I don't know. it just makes everything so perfect. and I don't know what I would be without you.'

Honey you will never have to know. I'm never going anywhere- you can count on it. I love you so much- you can't even understand it- hell I can't even understand it. When you walk into the room, my heart beats a little faster, when we make eye contact- every part of me goes numb. When you smile, my stomach flips over. When we kiss, its like every thing around us just disappears and nothing else exists. You are the one that matters to me- the one I can't live without. I would take spending time with you over anything else that anyone in the entire would can give me- and the funny part is that I know that someone so beautiful and so amazing and so smart and so elegant and so perfect loves me as much as I love her. And what makes you so perfect are the little things- the look on your face when you straighten my tie, and when you take a sip of my coffee before giving it to me, and how you can't use a remote control to save your life, and how you always take my car when yours has the gas needle pointing BELOW empty. All those little things that make my day, and drive me crazy at the same time.. but I love you for it. I love you so much. I'll never leave you, or make you doubt my love for you, or let you down. I promise- your stuck with me forever.'

Glad to hear it.' she whispered softly.

"I love you"  
"I love you too."

"well aren't we just a lifetime movie ending or what?" Kirsten joked.

" yeah, but a loveable one." Sandy added, straightening the rings on her finger, and then stroking the back of her hand and kissing the side of her head. She shut her eyes and leaned into him, inhaling his scent, and absorbing his undeniable charm, and ability to make her knees go weak. After twenty years of marriage, twenty years of the whispers behind her back from the Newpsies- " I can't believe she ended up with .. Him.." twenty years of her father always patronizing and ridiculing Sandy, seventeen years of wonderful, but wonderfully exhausting Seth, and now Ryan too, Kirsten and Sandy were both head over feet in love for each other. They both knew it was not a very common thing in the world anymore, and they knew that it was precious, and something that they should always be grateful of.


	2. Manic Mondays

Ok this is a really short chapter, but I am kinda busy right now. I promise to write more A-Sap. Please read and review, I really do appreciate it, and thanks for those of you who did! Happy Halloween!

-----------

Mondays were Seth's least favorite day of the week. His current list of reasons why included: 1. The weekend was over 2. It was five more days until the next weekend 3. Ryan and Marissa always made out in the car after they got to school 4. Summer worked early with Zach for community service… and they had all these "inside jokes" which drove Seth up the wall 5. His parents, always seemed to be in a very couple-ey mood, always kissing and ignoring Seth when he told them that his appetite was officially ruined.

This Monday morning was no exception to that. Seth woke up, and rolled back over in bed, thinking about how many more times he would have to do this until it was Saturday morning. He thought about his girlfriend, who was already at school with Zach, and was probably being hit on by him. He gazed over at the clock. 6:30 A.M. He had about 40 minutes until Marissa's red convertible pulled up into the driveway, and Ryan went out to meet her before Seth could leave the kitchen, to start a bit of the make-out session they would finish later on. He had about 15 or 20 minutes in which he could probably still beat his parents to the kitchen, steal the Arts& Leisure section of the paper, have his coffee in a quiet, (for Seth) and free of parental PDA's. He quickly showered and threw on some clothes, sneaking past his parents' room, hoping not to wake them, and spoil the moment he could have to himself in the kitchen. Too bad they had beaten him to the coffee, the paper, and they had already begun on the embarrassment factor.  
As Seth walked in, he could hear the sound of his parents "swapping spit" and his mother giggling,  
as his father whispered to her in his low, "sexy" voice. "Uhhh! Would you guys like keep your hands off each other when you are not in the bedroom… Jeez… I've been awake for like 20 minutes and I've already lost my appetite." Seth scolded. Kirsten rolled her eyes and Sandy took hold of her hand.  
"Well you heard him…" Sandy started.  
"Sandy!" Kirsten protested.  
"To the bedroom!" he finished.  
"Well. I think I just swallowed a little bit of throw-up there." Seth muttered to himself.

Sandy and Kirsten walked hand-in-hand to their bedroom, and a soon as the door was shut Sandy's lips were on hers. She ran her fingers through his hair as she continued to kiss him through her smile.

"Well, we have yet to let Seth's annoyance of our kissing get to us." He spoke softly in her ear, her eyes closing.

"Yeah, I know, but we really should get to work." She said, bringing him back to reality.

"How about lunch?" He asked, wanting to be with her.

"Sure... my office- 1:30?" She replied.

"It's a date." He finished, leaning in for a final kiss before they left for work.

----------------

Ok, I know its really short, and theres a lot on Seth, but I don't want to get to overdone with Sandy andKirsten, so I thought it would be fun to have a little bit of Seth's ashame for his parent's "hands-on" relationship (LOL) to be illustrated. Please tell me what you think.


	3. Lunch

Kirsten sat through the meetings with her father and the other upper officers of the Newport Group, as they discussed they latest business proposals. She daydreamed off into space thinking about one thing only. Sandy. She felt like a teenager when she would just forget everything around her and find herself totally wrapped up in everything about him. The way he smelled after surfing, the feel of his hair between her fingers, the tickle of his cheek in the morning before he shaved, the feeling of his fingertips against her skin, his soft and gentle touch, the way his voice sounded when he spoke to just Kirsten, a low and sexy whisper, his taste when he kissed her, and the security she felt with his arms around her. Some people would call it obsession, but Kirsten simply knew it was love, and there wasn't a doubt in her mind telling her that he wasn't thinking about her just as much.

Sandy was thinking about her too. He flipped through some case files, all stupid and bored rich people complaining, but this didn't take her out of his mind. He stared at the picture of them on his desk that was taken at their 20th anniversary. God was she ever gorgeous. He loved her so much. Everything about her, the way her smooth legs felt against him, the way that she made his heart beat a little faster when she spoke to him, or looked him in the eye. The way that her perfume smelled when he kissed her, and her the softness of her hair, which was always falling gracefully around her beautiful face. He loved how when they made love, she would absolutely glow, and she never did that for anyone else, just him. He loved it when she would try and stay awake through an entire movie, but would always fall asleep, and then claim she was just "resting her eyes." All the little stupid things she did, he loved. Some people said he was a little crazy, but it was love.

Sandy glanced down at his watch- 1:15. Time to go to lunch- thank god. He didn't think that he could stand it much longer to be without her- even if they couldn't do anything under Caleb's hawk like watch. He tried not to speed on the way over to the Newport Group offices, but the thought of his wife always made him a bit antsy. Kirsten was touching up her makeup and fluffing up her hair when Caleb waltzed in without knocking. He sat down and Kirsten didn't notice he was there. "Kiki." Kirsten gasped, and turned around to see him sitting there. Her heart briefly stopped for a moment at the rather frightening image of her father sitting there with such a scary look on his face. "Uhh… Hi dad. Did you need something?" She asked kindly.  
" I wanted to let you know that we need those figures by after my lunch break. I'm going home to meet Julie, and when I get back at 3 the figures need to be ready for the meeting next week"  
"Dad I have lunch plans already- if the meeting's not till next week, can't I just give them to you tomorrow?" "Well I guess…" he started, feigning being let down. "I just don't want the company to fall to pieces because of laziness." Caleb knew that Sandy was coming for lunch- he just wanted to make sure that Kirsten would be stressed so that they wouldn't have too good a time. Truth be told he felt a lot like Seth when it came to Sandy and Kirsten's relationship. He stood up and left leaving Kirsten in shock of his rudeness.  
Sandy walked in carrying a plastic bag which appeared to be full of takeout, and a bouquet of roses. "Hey honey." he said roguishly with a smile creeping across his face as he started to shut the blinds that covered all the windows of Kirsten's spacious office. "Hi." Kirsten answered shortly. "What's the matter sweetheart?" He questioned, holding her waist and kissing her cheek. She shut her eyes and smiled briefly thinking that her dad was probably standing in her office somewhere, waiting for the right time to 'pop in' and ruin the moment. "Dad. He's using the old guilt-trip tactic to keep us apart. I don't get it. Were not 16-year-olds in high school, we are married, 20 years for Christ's sake. Why can't he just let go of the fact that I love you?" At first Kirsten's voice was angry, but it grew softer and softer until finally she sounded sad, and defeated. "You know what? Why don't we just skip lunch and go right to the part where we kiss?" Sandy proposed.  
"Well I would, but I'm starved. We can just take an extra long lunch break." Kirsten replied, putting her hand to her stomach, with an apologetic smile. So they sat and ate lunch, and after, retreated to the couch for a little bit of husband-and-wife bonding time- as Sandy called it. 


	4. Dressing Rooms

Chapter 4

---------

Thanks for your reviews and please keep reading and telling me what you think! I gladly accept your ideas and criticism! Here's chapter 4:

---------

Sandy hated parties with the Newpsies. Functions, galas, fashion shows, auctions, benefits, 'small' get-togethers- everything involving rich elitists 'supporting' those less fortunate

wasn't exactly his definition of fun. He was more interested in having the house to himself and his wife for a romantic evening of relaxation and pleasure. Tonight was not one of

those nights, however. It was a night for a party at the Cohen casa, where Kirsten, Caleb, and Julie were trying to seal a contract with a major company to continue on with their

plans to build a resort, complete with shopping, spas, hotels, restaurants, and golf courses (because the lack of those in this area of Orange County is absolutely tragic, according to

Sandy). It was also part of the company's "image makeover" and so it was to benefit Harbor School's Big Brother and Sister Foundation. Sandy was completely dreading it

, knowing that Kirsten would be busy with her father and work as well as playing hostess to at least be with him. Normally, at these parties, he would say a few hello's and then he

would puppy guard Kirsten the rest of the night, and they would just end up dancing. He would have to endure the Newpsies on his own tonight. Listening to the women brag on

about their husband's wealthy career, their children's brand new sports cars, and above all- the latest gossip. These women drove him crazy. He knew his wife was one of them,

sort of. She didn't exactly enjoy their company, nor was she as shallow and self- absorbed (although Seth had to have inherited it from someone). Kirsten was angelically beautiful,

not plastic, she was intelligent, and a shrewd businesswoman, not just some bored woman who was dependent on her husband for money that she would later spend on expensive

things she didn't need. Kirsten absolutely hated these women sometimes. They gossiped all the time about her and her family. Constantly she heard about how everyone was

appalled at the fact that she was still with Sandy, a lawyer from the Bronx, Jewish, and not in the least bit wealthy. She heard about her son, who was quite the recluse, and a bit of

a wise-ass to everyone he met. She heard about Ryan, and how crazy she was to trust this brooding bad boy from Chino- who was without a doubt trying to hustle Newport's

princess, Caleb Nichol's daughter. Despite all this, these women were Kirsten's friends, and tonight Sandy had to deal with them.

It was 4:30 on Saturday. Sandy was still in his sweats, and Kirsten was in the middle of doing her hair and make-up, and dressed in a short silky bathrobe. Sandy saw this as quite

a tease. He crept up behind her, and his hands rested on her hips, and he kissed her neck, trying to distract her. Kirsten turned around in his arms smiling, and kissed him

passionately. He was a good distraction from the fact that she wasn't in the mood for playing hostess and dealing with her father and Julie all night. He allowed himself to enjoy the

moment, knowing that it would not last all evening.

6:00 rolled around, and Kirsten was dressed up in a Chanel dress. It was a champagne colored silk, to the knees, accentuating her figure, but still loose and flowy. Her legs were

long, toned, and evenly tanned with a beautiful Californian glow. She was simply stunning. Sandy couldn't keep his eyes off of her, neither could a lot of other guests at the party.

She did the simplest thing like flash a smile, and it seemed as if the whole crowd was melting all of a sudden, like they were witches with water being poured on them. Sandy still

wasn't dressed. "What do I need to do to get you in a suit these days?" she asked, frazzled by the fact that she had a million things to do in about 10 minutes. "Well you could get

UN-dressed…" he started with a playful smile. Kirsten gave him a "I wish we could but I'm too busy and you're driving me crazy" look. Sandy got the picture and nodded,

heading towards the closet to go get changed but, his wife grabbed his hand, and he turned around to be greeted by a short, fore shadowing kiss that would be considered

'unfinished business' until later tonight. She smiled, and then waltzed out of the room elegantly to go help the caterers.

----------------

OK I know the chapters are short- but the perfect storm is airing in 3 minutes! Ok I just finished watching and its really dumb how there is no Kandy scenes. Where is season one when you need it. On my bookshelf! Lol.


	5. Alone Time

Ch.5 

Disclaimer- I don't own the O.C.

Thanks for reviewing! Please keep 'em comin! Here's your fluff Cynthia!  
----------------------

It was 8:30 and the party was going smoothly, Kirsten was busy, but had a chance to sneak one quick dance in with Sandy, but instead of staying on the patio, with the other

guests, they snuck into the bedroom, dark, with the moonlight streaming in the French doors, and no one looking inside. It was all quiet, and they had a moment to let everything else be forgotten, and focus on each other.

Sandy was enduring a conversation with Taryn, Julie's comrade in lead newpsie-ness. She was curious as to how the hoodlum invading their pool house was. Yes, Ryan is fine,

replied Sandy. Kirsten, sipping her champagne, snuck up behind Sandy, and slipped her hand into his, letting him know she was there. He automatically felt relief, and she told

Taryn she needed to "borrow" Sandy for a moment. She led him inside, and quietly up the hallway to their bedroom, inside, and shut the door behind her. He opened his mouth to

speak, but she put a single finger up to his lips to silence him. She wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head on his chest, and slowly shut her eyes, and they began to

dance, slowly, to the music that played outside. Sandy gently kissed the top of her head, and she looked up to meet his gaze. He slowly kissed her on the lips, and she ran her hands

up his arm, across his shoulder to cup his cheek, and then running her fingers through his hair. He held the small of her back, and pressed her tightly against him. She broke away for

a moment, and whispered that she needed to go, but they could spend some time together later. Sandy nodded, knowing that Caleb was probably looking for her, the fact that

Sandy was no where to be found, and that they were in their home was not going to make him happy.

They walked down the hallway holding hands, and immediately let go when they saw guests, trying to lay low. Caleb found Kirsten instantly, and briefly 'acknowledged' Sandy's

presence, then began harping on Kirsten about some client who they were going to lose if she wasn't focused. Sandy rolled his eyes, and their eyes met for one last glance, Kirsten

giving him an apologetic and sympathetic look, and he then headed for the kitchen to get some food and refill his drink.

The party started to die, and after getting the newpsies out the door, Caleb and Julie, and the caterers, Kirsten sent the boys to the pool house to play videogames with Marissa

and Summer, and then found her husband in the bedroom, rubbing his feet and taking his shoes off. Kirsten, obviously completely worn out from the evening, sat down on the edge

of the bed next to her husband, resting her head on his shoulder. He turned to her and kissed her temple, and reached for her left hand, stroking her wedding finger. "You know I

could really use a bubble bath right now…" said Sandy suggestively.

Kirsten smiled up at him, and kissed him on the cheek.

" I'll go get the bubbles and you go get the bubbly!"Joked Kirsten in a horrible rendition of a British accent, making Sandy

laugh.

" What!" she spat back at him playfully. " I'd be nice if I were you or you might be alone in a big bed and low thread count sheets."

"Well wouldn't that be a tragedy!" Sandy joked.

"The alone part would."

"True." With that, Kirsten went to draw the bath, and added a lot of bubbles. She stripped down her clothes, pinned her hair up, and climbed into the spacious bathtub, and sat

back, turning the Jacuzzi jets on. Sandy was back in a minute or so carrying two glasses of champagne, ridded himself of his clothes, and joined his wife in the bath, sat down, and

motioned for her to come sit next to him. He handed the other glass to her, which they clinked, to toast, and sealed it with a kiss. She rested her head again on his shoulder, and

linked his hand withher, and held it close to her. She rubbed her foot against his leg, and drowned the last of her champagne. Turning to him, she pinned him against the side of the

bathtub, and kissed him softly on the face, on his neck, and nibbled on his ear. Her hands caressed his cheek, and their faces met, his prickly with a four o'clock shadow (even

though it was much later)and her hair that had been pinned up started to fall down around her face. Their foreheads and noses met, and she playfully grinned at him, before kissing

him passionately on the mouth, and his hands wandered about her body, eventually finding the small of her back, and continued to kiss her through his smile. Her hands held his jaw

line, and her delicate manicured fingers stroked his cheek. They came up for air, and she bit her lip, and suggested they ditch the bath, and head for the bedroom!

After lots of "quality time" spent together, Sandy and Kirsten eventually were spooning under the sheets, his arms wrapped around her and their fingers interlocked, as he played

with her wedding rings. He kissed her neck, and left a trace of kisses down her shoulder.

" I love you" Kirsten whispered quietly, as if it was a secret- too bad the whole world had caught on to that one by now.

" I love you too." Sandy replied, knowing that it was the most true statement that he could ever make. Kirsten knew it too, and she loved him for it. They both knew that they

didn't need words to communicate. They could tell by the squeeze of a hand, or a glance across the table. They may have been whipped, caught in a rut, and 'so married' as Hailey

called it, but they both knew that love like this wasn't normal. If there were people that were more in love than Sandy and Kirsten, then the sky in that world would probably be

pink or something. No matter what they put up with from work and Caleb, and whatever mess the boys were in, and Seth's constant complaints of parental pda's, and the weekly

episodes of the newpsies led by Julie Cooper, they were a team, and they could get through anything together. They were_ the_ example of love, friendship, compassion, and the

sacredness of a couple's wedding vows. It was pretty hard not to notice the look that swept over Sandy Cohen's face when he looked at his wife. In sickness and health, rich and

poor, as long asthey both would live, they would be together-

"Its thename of the game, baby," as he always said to her.

------  
I'll update a-sap but I'm grounded so my laptop is getting taken away till after thanksgiving, but ill try to post when I can! Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Private Meetings

Ch. 6 Ok here is the office scene Perla- thanks for the reviews guys!  
Disclaimer: I am not Josh Schwartz. Therefore, I do not own the O.C.  
------  
Sandy was stuck at his office all day thinking about his family- instead of the petty nuisance lawsuit concerning a controversial expiration date on a bag of potato chips.

How exciting! Instead, his eyes were glued to the phone. Kirsten was on his mind. She was so beautiful- the golden blonde hair that was brilliantly luminous,

her sapphire blue eyes that explored his, her perfect figure, that was evenly tanned and toned, and for some reason, her body fit perfectly in his,

they were literally like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. She had left the house this morning in a sophisticated and classy skirt suit- but it was so sexy on her.

It was just tight enough to accentuate her curves, and the delicate top she wore beneath her blazer allowed a little bit of peeking for Sandy when she bent forward,

and the skirt she was wearing was above the knees, but not too high, and had a slit in the back, revealing her toned leg when she walked. He wanted so badly for Kirsten to call

and ask for something as simple as asking what they wanted her to order for dinner- just to hear her voice. Instead, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sandy said wearily.

Kirsten's head popped through the door, and she gave him her million-watt smile, before coming all the way inside his office.

"Hey!" Sandy's voice automatically changed tones as he got up to greet his wife. He walked over to the door with open arms, she entered them, cupping his chin with her fingers,

and kissing him passionately on the lips, their tongues dancing together, foreshadowing what would happen next.

"Hi." she purred seductively in his ear. "I was bored so I thought I'd come by on my way to the meeting- well this is the meeting I told my dad I was going to. He doesn't need to

know- wouldn't you agree"

"Oh, absolutely." he replied. He loved it when his wife blew off work simply because she wanted to be with her husband. They sat down on the couch, Kirsten's legs on top of his,

as she sat on his lap, her arms around his neck. She gave him a seductive grin, and he kissed her repeatedly, small, short kisses at first, but gradually becoming deeper and deeper.

Sandy stood up, scooping her up in his arms. Kirsten giggled as he swept all the files and papers off his desk, laying her down on the long desk gently, nuzzling her neck and

collarbone, and leaving a soft trail of kisses on her chest.

"I always wanted to do that," he added. Kirsten was working on the buttons of his shirt, and he stripped off her blazer,

worked his hands gently under her top, lifted it above her head and flinging it across the room behind him, and landed on the lampshade. Kirsten kept giggling and reached up to

meet her husbands lips again, her hands pushing off is shirt and her hands exploring his bare back.

"Hmm I think this meeting is going better than my dad would have expected…" she chuckled between kisses.

"Yes I'd say so." Sandy smiled down at his wife, enjoying his little surprise. Suddenly Kirsten's purse started to vibrate. Her cell phone was going off.

"Aaaah! If it's my father, I swear!" Kirsten groaned as she stood up and walked over to the couch sitting down, and answering the phone.

"Kirsten Cohen." she sighed.

"Kiki where the hell are you?" Caleb spat into the other end of the telephone. Kirsten rolled her eyes in annoyance. Sandy joined her on the couch, putting his arms around her and

pulling her into a hug. Kirsten shut her eyes, still listening to her father.

"I'm on my way to uhh Harbor- to uhh pick up Seth." she lied.

"Why?" Caleb snarled.

"Because he got sick. Fever- I think he has the flu. I'm just going to run him home and put him to sleep and then head to that meeting I was scheduled to go to"

"What meeting is this?" Caleb inquired.

"Umm- I'm not sure really- I am just supposed to go and represent the Newport Group"

"Why didn't I hear about this? I am the CEO"

"Oh I'm sure it's just that it's not a big deal so they just didn't think you'd care"

"Well if it's no big deal then skip the meeting and I will call Marissa and tell her to take Seth home. You get back here now!"

"Umm that's ok Dad- I'll call Marissa. I'll get back to the office later this afternoon."

"You'll get back here now!" Caleb raised his voice.

"Ok dad. See you soon." Kirsten finished, shutting her phone, leaning back into Sandy.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sandy started.

"Believe me, I wish I was." Kirsten looked up at him with sympathetic eyes. "I guess I have to go then." Kirsten got up and started to gather her clothing items, putting them back

on, and throwing Sandy his shirt. When she was fully clothed, he stood up to face her, holding her hands and looking deep into her eyes.

"I'll see you tonight." Kirsten said, obviously frazzled.

"I love you." He whispered to her softly. They leaned in for one more kiss, and she had to go.

"I love you too." With that, Kirsten walked out of the office in her sexy suit. Her hair was little out of place, and she avoided making eye contact with any of the other employees in

their cubicles outside her husband's office. Sandy put his shirt back on, tidied his office of the scattered files and folders, and attempted to return his focus to the potato chip case.

------  
Ok this is probably the last chapter until like after Thanksgiving… sad, I know. Please review- the button's right there- you know you want to!


	7. Beach Habits

Sandy had a long day at work. "Dealing with the rich and dysfunctional was extremely time consuming," he had always said. Today was no exception. He wondered if Kirsten was home, he thought to himself as he pulled up into the driveway. He saw the familiar range rover sitting in front of the house and pulled up next to him. Opening the door, he could hear the ordinary banter between Seth and Kirsten. He was sure Ryan was also present, but he obviously wasn't very talkative- as usual.

"I'm home," he said, shutting the door behind him. "Hey dad." "Hey Sandy." Seth and Ryan called, not moving from where they were. Kirsten came through the doorway of the kitchen to greet her husband.

"Hey honey!" she said, opening her arms to him, and embracing husband. She planted a kiss on his cheek, and a lingering one on his lips.

"Well hello." he said with a chuckle.

"Hi." she gave him her sexiest smile- it made him melt like butter on popcorn.

"How was your day?" she began, giving him a hug, and with his arm around her waist, they walked together into the kitchen to see Seth and Ryan talking. Well, Seth talking to Ryan who may or may not have been listening.

"Fine. Tired though. How about you?"

"Same. I'm practically ready for bed." She said with a yawn and a smile. She looked as if she was tired, but Sandy knew what she really meant. Seth did not catch on to that one thankfully.

"How about we go for a walk?" Sandy asked.

"Kay. Let me just grab a sweater. We'll be back in a few minutes boys." Kirsten replied. The boys mumbled their response of ok or sure, that was not completely understandable, and Kirsten took Sandy's hand and led him to the front door, grabbing her sweater off the hook. They walked out the door and down the path to the beach. The last scratches of the sunset were draining from the sky leaving the ocean below a dark blue with the color of wine mixed together as the waves crashed carelessly across the shore. They walked down the stretch of sand, hand in hand, her head on his shoulder. Occasionally he would turn to face her, and taking her other hand, feeling the passion between them linger in the air they shared. He pulled away, turning to face her. She smiled back at him, tilting her head to the side, and her blue eyes sparkling back at him. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, never pulling his gaze out of her eyes.

"I love you," he told her. She cupped his face with her hands, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her, finding her lower back. They swayed side to side, never coming apart, and he lifted her up, and spun her around. When they finally broke apart, she leaned her forehead into his, so their noses grazed.

"I love you too."

Their eyes met again, and soon their lips again. Her hands wandered through his hair, and his affectionately rubbed up and down her back. How many times had they done this? Kiss, touch each other, say 'I love you' to each other. It was so common that it was like breathing- second nature. The beach part was symbolic for them too. When they met, their first date, their first kiss, the first I love you, when Sandy proposed, and their wedding- all took place at a beach of some sort. Now they still came down here often just to be together and get lost in memory lane and kisses. Everything was flooding back to them. They thought back to the first time they met. It was a party of some sort- it had to be.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flashback:  
_Sandy had been bored all night. None of these California girls had any interest in him- nor did he have any interest in them. He stood next to the spiked punchbowl most of the night, and looked down at the drink he held in the red plastic cup. He swirled it around before drowning the rest of it. He let out a sigh, and scanned the vicinity. The beach was crowded still, and it was twilight. There were couples dancing, making out, and people talking and drinking together. Sandy stood there all by himself. Over toward the beach house a little bit, stood this beautiful girl. She looked like this statue of a goddess that never sinned. She was a gorgeous blond with these spectacular blue eyes- and just between that second of contact that they held with Sandy's he could tell they were thinking the same thing. It was as if they both knew a little bit more than everyone else that was at the party. He mustered up the courage to ask her to dance, and decided to march right over there. Now all he had to do was make his feet move. He made his way over to her, with a zillion butterflies in his stomach. He flashed his goofy smile at her and held out his hand.  
" Hi. I'm Sandy Cohen. Want to dance"_

"You've been staring at me 20 minutes. I was wondering when you'd ask." Kirsten replied taking his hand and leading him over toward the other couples. Sandy blushed.

"I'm Kirsten Nichol. Where are you from?" She began as she wrapped her arms around him and they begun to dance. They stayed together the whole party moving

closer and closer together with each new song. By the end of the night, her head was on his shoulder, and he pulled her tight against his body. When they were about to leave he asked her out.

"Umm- I was wondering if I can see you again?" he asked shyly.

"I'd like that. Here's my number." She handed him a small bit of paper with a name and number scribbled on it. With that, she crawled into the driver's side of her Mercedes and pulled out of the parking lot. Sandy spun around and pulled a Tiger Wood's "yes!" and then immediately ran his hands through his hair inconspicuously incase anyone saw him. He walked away as if everything was normal, but knowing nothing would ever be the same.

-------------------------------------  
Kirsten thought back to their first date. She remembered being this nervous wreck. Sandy had called her the next day to ask her out.

They arranged a date for Friday night, and ended up talking on the phone for hours- about their pasts- families and exes. Their childhoods, school, friends, religion, politics, their favorite flavor of ice cream- everything.

Friday rolled around, and Kirsten was less nervous just because they had talked on the phone for so long, but Sandy was a wreck. He liked this girl so much- and knowing her background, he knew that she could have any person in the whole world.

They hadmade plans to go to the beach and just get some food at the pier. After eating at a little picnic table, and Sandy chasing some seagulls- which made Kirsten, laugh uncontrollably- they made their way down the beach.

Kirsten held her shoes in one hand and Sandy's hand in the other. They interlocked fingers and the sun went down. There was a slight breeze, pushing Kirsten's hair behind her. Sandy carefully tucked that same stray piece of hair behind her ear, and leaned in to kiss her. She smiled, and accepted their first kiss. She soon discovered he was a great kisser. It was so romantic, and passionate. He did not want to stop. He felt so close to this beautiful person, and he never wanted to have to experience a distance.  
--------

_They had been dating for a few months now. They were so in love with each other, but afraid to admit it. Sandy knew that he wanted to end up with Kirsten. _

_He didn't know how she felt though. One night he lead her to the beach again- holding her hand, he leaned down to kiss her, and she welcomed his lips, and wrapped her arms around him. _

_He broke away from her, and stared deep into her eyes, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her again. She buried her head into his shoulder. _

_"I love you." He whispered for the first time to her. She lifted her head up to meet his gaze and smiled. _

_"I love you too." He smiled, knowing that she meant it. They found each other's lips again, allowing themselves to become caught up in the moment. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
Kirsten and Sandy walked a little further down the beach, and now it was dark.

They had been gone from home about a half hour- but she doubted the boys were worried at home. He held her left hand in his, and he played with her wedding rings.

She loved it when he did that. It was as if he was claiming is prize of having Kirsten as his forever. He did that the night that he proposed to her, and again on their wedding day.

It was a habit that had stayed with them for over twenty years.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Flashback:  
Kirsten and Sandy had been dating for the past few years and they would both be graduating Berkeley in a month.Tonight they were taking another walk on the beach as they often did as the sun sank down into the water. Holding hands and stopping to kiss occasionally, they made their way down the stretch of beach to a little rock. That leaned out against the crashing tide. Sandy climbed up onto it, and then helped Kirsten up next to him. He stared out into the horizon as he spoke to her, holding her in his arms. _

_"You know if I had to define the perfect person- I could do it in 7 letters"_

_"Hmm." said Kirsten- rather confused. _

_"K-I-R-S-T-E-N" She started to laugh, and wrapped her arms tighter around him, burying her head in his shoulder. _

_"I love you." She whispered softly._

_"I love you too." He lifted her chin up to meet his gaze and kissed her softly on the lips. Kirsten remembered it as the most romantic moment of her life- but nothing compared to what would come next._

_Sandy lifted her up in his arms, and jumped off the rock, carrying her onto the beach. He stood her up, and wrapped his arms around her kissing her again, swaying her from side to side._

_"Kirsten I mean this when I say it. You are perfect. The kind of perfect for me where if I ever let you go then I will have screwed up my entire life. I need you." He got down on one knee. _

_"Make me the happiest man alive. Marry me." With that, he pulled out a small jewelry box, and opened it, revealing an engagement ring. From the moment he got down on one knee, Kirsten's heart was throbbing out of her chest. She was not quite sure if she was breathing. _

_"YES YES! Of course! Sandy!" she shrieked, pulling him up to her, and kissing him with the most passion that she had ever felt for him. They broke apart, and hugged, never wanting to let go. He backed away from her, and held out the box. He removed the ring from its cushion, and she held out her left hand, waiting for him to place the diamond on it. Slowly, he slid up the platinum up her finger, and watched her face light up. He held her hand and started to play with the rings. _

_"Oh my god Sandy." she breathed. "It's beautiful. How did you know that I wanted this ring? How did you know my size?" _

_"I called your mom. She said that she knew what ring you wanted- and your size. We went and got it together when I flew down there a few weeks ago"_

_"You mean you planned all this"_

_"I needed it to be perfect"_

_"Sandy I would have said yes anyway- its not how you proposed- but the fact that were getting married!"_

_"I know- but I wanted you to remember this forever- and I wanted it to be perfect." He kissed her again. "Just like you"_

_"I love you so much"_

_"I love you too"  
-  
6 months later, they said their vows, and became man and wife. Of course, Caleb was not there, but Kirsten did not walk down the isle feeling alone. She knew that in a few minutes, she would be in her intended place- Sandy's arms. Not just as his girlfriend, or fiancé, but as his wife- the two of them against the world- forever._

_She took her place at the alter next to him, and he held her hand. God, she was beautiful, with her blond hair falling around her face, framing her delicate bone structure and piercing blue eyes. She wore her mother's dress, and it showed off her perfect figure. His eyes gazed up and down her body every so often, wanting to hold her in his arms. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him._

_" I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." The minister spoke. Sandy slowly lifted her veil, and leaned in to kiss his beautiful Kirsten. Kirsten Cohen- his wife. They broke apart, and she held his hand, and he played with her wedding rings, walking her back up the isle._

_Later that evening, Sandy and Kirsten took their first dance together as man and wife. He lead her to the dance floor on the beach, and pulled her in close. He placed one hand firmly on the small of her back, and the other he held with hers against his chest. _

_"I love you honey. You're a Cohen now"_

_"I don't care what I am- as long as I'm yours. I love you too." She leaned into kiss him again, softly, knowing the fun part would come later._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Kirsten and Sandy had been out about an hour now, and they sat down on the beach next to each other. Sandy's arm was draped around her, and her head rested on his shoulder

. "We should get back. I'm exhausted- I'm thinking we should just go to bed when we get home." She said suggestively.

"You know you're right." Sandy added playing along. Kirsten laughed until she was silenced by another kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you liked it! I'm all about the fluff!


	8. In this Together

K here's chapter 8... Please review when your done, I love to hear from you!  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunately am not the amazing josh who thought up all these amazing characters. I don't own them. He does.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ch. 8

Kirsten rolled over in her bed for what seemed like the millionth time that night. The clock read 1:56. Only two minutes later than the last time she had checked it. She sighed quietly to herself.

She hated sleeping without Sandy- or rather, attempting to sleep. It was kind of like sleeping on the floor- impossible to get comfortable, you wish you had that security and familiarity of your own bed- and you just cannot get a good night's sleep.

She had become so used to him being there that the bed just felt too big, empty and cold without him. She felt a bit nervous without him in the house at night. His presence just made her feel so safe, so relaxed and comfortable.

But when he was out of town for business, or in this case, visiting his mother, then Kirsten could not help but tense up all the time, especially while trying to sleep. The past two weeks had been miserable on her.

She had been late to work twice, Seth and Ryan seemed to be mad at her for some reason, she had only had time to talk to Sandy on the phone for a few minutes, and her lack of sleep had put her in the worst mood, not to mention given her dark circles under her eyes that no "magic wand" concealer could cover.

Thank god he was coming home tonight, she thought to herself. His plane was not scheduled to land until after midnight, and he had called to say that the plane had been delayed, so was trying to get home as fast as he could.

Kirsten knew she really should try to fall asleep. Sandy would feel horrible if she had been up all night waiting for him. She knew that he wasn't much better when it came to sleeping without Kirsten.

Sandy's plane had just landed, and he found his bag at baggage claim. He was waiting out on the sidewalk for the cab, and fumbled through his jacket pocket to find his cell phone. He dialed the familiar home phone number, and after half a ring, it was picked up.

"Sandy!" Kirsten hoped.

"Hey sweetie." Sandy was tired, but strained his voice sounding happy to see her. Kirsten could tell he was trying, but was being sincere.

"Are you almost home?"

"Yeah, just leaving the airport. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Ok. I can't sleep so I'll get up and wait for you. Do you want anything to eat when you get here"

"Not if your going to cook it." Kirsten started to laugh.

"Ok fine. I'll see you in twenty minutes"

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too"  
-----  
Twenty minutes later-

"Kirsten?" Sandy said as he opened the door to their bedroom.

"Hey!" she literally jumped out of the bed and ran over to him. She threw her arms around him, and clung to him tightly, smiling, and kissed him with their familiar lingering passion.

Her hands raked through his messy black hair, and naturally, his left hand found the small of her back, and the right grazed her soft cheek. She laced her fingers with his, and leading him toward the bed, she sat down placing her hand on the bed next to her, telling him to come sit down. He sat down next to her, taking off his shoes, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mmmm. I'm so glad your home. I missed you. I haven't slept properly since you left." She whispered.

"I know. Me either."

He kissed her temple and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer to him. They turned to face each other, their lips meeting once again. Everything seemed exactly as they had remembered it, the touch, taste, the sense of security and romance- it was all there, but they both seemed miserable.

"Let's get some sleep, huh?" Kirsten suggested.

"Yes… my bed, you, its an unbeatable combination." Sandy replied with a chuckle. He undressed and climbed underneath the covers sliding in next to Kirsten. Laying down, he took a deep breath, and looked over to his wife, holding out his hand. She smiled at him, and rolled over close to his body, taking his hand, and pulling it across her body as they lied close to each other, her back against his chest. Now they could finally relax.

"How are the boys?" Sandy asked, trying to stay awake.

"Fine. I think. You know I can never really tell- well with Ryan that is."

"So I haven't missed out on much then."

"Well I was terribly lonely without you."

"Me too."

"How's your mom?" Kirsten's tone changed to a deeper, more serious one.

"Well. Let's see. She wants to see more of Seth, still at work finding homes for kids, still a bit of a smart ass, worrying me sick, she still hates you- so really other than the chemo, she's the same old Sophie Cohen"

"I meant how are you doing with your mom"

"I know. I'll be ok. Right now I need you." he said, raising his head to brush her hair aside and kiss her cheek softly. Kirsten could tell he was trying to cover the fact that he was really worried about his mom. She decided just to let it be, and enjoy having him home. Sandy turned out the light next to them, and found his spot next to Kirsten again. Stroking her left hand, he found her wedding ring and started to play with it. He's home, Kirsten thought to herself. She shut her eyes and drifted off into a calm and peaceful sleep.

------  
The next morning-  
Sandy's internal clock woke him up at the time he normally went surfing. He was still exhausted, and the thought sleeping next to his wife was so much more enticing than getting out of bed to go surfing. She was still asleep, which he could tell by her calm and quiet breathing pattern. He laid back recalling the conversation he had had with his wife last night, about his mother. Sandy was worried sick about him, and Kirsten could tell. Unfortunately, anything that Kirsten could say or do to help Sophie's condition would not make a difference. Sophie hated Kirsten, only one more factor that made it all the more difficult for Sandy to cope with his mother's illness. Sandy had to do this one on his own. Kirsten was always there for him for moral support, but she couldn't take some of the work for herself, she couldn't sit up all night helping her mother-in-law, she could take away Sandy's pain, but not Sophie's. And unfortunately, whatever his mother felt, Sandy felt too. Sandy was on his own with this one- unlike when Kirsten's mother was dying. Kirsten's mother and Sandy had a great relationship- she had this air about her that seemed to calm any trauma or drama that was going on in the lives of people around her. That was Sandy's favorite quality about her- it was one of his favorite things about his wife too. He could tell who she got it from. All of his most fond memories of Kate Nichol were little things about getting through dinner parties with such grace even when there was some crisis going on. She numerously put Sandy and Kirsten back together when they fought in college. She would call Sandy and scold him for letting Kirsten walk all over him, and that she knew that the two of them would end up together- no matter what the world said to them. Sandy missed her so much. He knew that Kirsten would never be able to have that bond with her mother-in-law that Sandy had had with his. He also knew that it was not Kirsten's fault. Kirsten had done absolutely nothing wrong. At a time when Sandy needed Sophie to swallow her pride, and let Kirsten be there for her, and help her, simply because Sandy couldn't do this alone, she was too proud. The whole thing was simply exhausting.

Sandy took a deep breath, his eyes focused on the back of his wife's head. He kissed it gently and pulled her closer to him. Her left hand was still holding his, and she stroked his wedding finger in her sleep. Now that's knowing something so well you can do it in your sleep- Sandy thought to himself. He knew his wife felt miserable that she couldn't help her husband much right now- but being there- even for the moral support made one hell of a difference rather than not being there at all.

Kirsten awoke, noticing that she was still in Sandy's arms. She rolled over to face him.

"Morning." She yawned.

"Hey." Sandy replied cheerfully, kissing her forehead.

"You ok?" Kirsten knew him so well it was funny.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. It's tough though. We both know what its like- going through this- but it doesn't make it any easier."

"I know. And I'm sorry that you feel like you're in it alone. But you're not. I'm here. And I love you." She gazed deep into his eyes, searching for a connection with his. She took his left hand, and held it with hers.

"See these rings. In sickness and health honey- I think that applies to our parents as well. At least it does now. And I love you." He smiled at her, and kissed her softly.

"You have no idea how much I love you too." She smiled up at him and he stroked her cheek, and then kissing her again.

"I missed you"

"I missed you more"

"How much more?" she teased.

"Much much more"

"Hmmm is that so? Well- now that we've had our rest, I say its time we spend a little 'quality time' together? Don't you think so? I think s-" Sandy's lips on hers interrupted her.

"Yes." he replied.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
K that's it for now, hope you liked it…. Please reply- the buttons right down there- you know you want to!


	9. Happy Anniversary

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Good news and 2 bad news… only one week left until schools out for break! That means lots of free time to write. The bad news is that I will be posting a lot so sucks for you if you hate this story! Also, I have major exams before break… esp. English! Ok enough with that. Thanks to those of you who actually read this entire paragraph! FYI- Kirsten is now home from rehab b/c she isn't going to drink, but Caleb is still alive…. Hmm. Bending the story a bit I know… but go along w/it!  
Disclaimer: don't own**

**Ch. 9**

"Ok… ok sounds good. I'll be by at 2:30 then. Thanks a bunch. You too. Bye." Sandy hung up the phone, and turned around to see his wife emerging from the bathroom poking a hoop earring through her earlobe. She wore a slim black business dress, which was not zipped up all the way in the back. Her toned legs were elongated by the black pumps she was wearing. She was beautiful.

"Hey honey." she said in a rushed voice. "Who was that?" she said, nodding in the direction of the phone.

"Oh, no one"

"Can you zip me?" She turned around and lifted her hair up, feeling his breath on the back of her neck.

"Sure." He zipped the dress, and left a trail of kisses on her neck, snaking his arms around her waist. She turned around to face him.

"Happy Anniversary" He whispered, kissing her.

"Happy Anniversary. 21 years. Jeez we're old." She replied, looking up at him with a smile.

"No were not. I still love you as much as they day I married you. Probably more."

"I love you too."

"We better go, we'll be late. And unfortunately for you, you are employed by Caleb Nichol, who will not take being late for work on our anniversary very well…" she hit him playfully in the stomach, giving him a look.

"Well unfortunately for you, I'm not the one who will be getting the talking to."

"That's true." Sandy said with a roguish grin.

"C'mon. I need coffee."

"I need you."

"What you NEED is a better line." She took him by the hand and dragged him to the kitchen, where Seth and Ryan were eating cereal.

"Mornin' fellas" Sandy called.

"Mornin." Seth and Ryan grumbled before turning back to their conversation.

"Watch this." Sandy whispered to Kirsten. He took her in his arms and kissed her playfully. She giggled, and he whispered to her in a deep voice. Seth didn't even have to turn around to know that his parents were making out behind them, and immediately chastised them.

"Guys. C'mon. What did we decide about making out at the breakfast table. I think we came to a general consensus that you guys have to stand on opposite sides of the room. Why do you think that the man and lady of the house sit on opposite ends of the table? It's not this whole head and foot junk- its to keep them off each other!" Ryan and Kirsten giggled into their coffee.

"You know Seth, if you had just said hi and started a conversation, then the two of us wouldn't be left alone over here. You bring it upon yourself." Sandy said. Kirsten looked at the clock on the oven.

"Honey I'm going to be late. I've got to go. Have a good day- call me later ok?" Kirsten said, putting her coffee on the counter.

"Ok. Try and be home by six-ish…huh?" He said suggestively.

"Ok." He kissed her one last time, after hearing Seth's voice scolding them, they went out into the foyer.

"I love you!" She called out to him, before climbing into the driver's side of the Range Rover.

"Love you too." He replied, hand in his pockets, standing in the doorway. She put on her sunglasses, and putting her hand on the seat next to her to look behind her, she pulled out of the driveway. Sandy walked back into the house.

Sandy sat Ryan and Seth down for an important talk at the kitchen table.

"Dad, if its about "the talk" then I think we've covered it already. Although I think that Ryan could use a little talking to… don't you think?" He rested his elbow on the table, putting his fist under his chin, with an inquisitive look shooting back and forth between his father and Ryan. Both looked confused.

"Ummm. No. I just wanted to let you guys in on the plan. I need your help. Today is our 21st Anniversary and I have stuff lined up for most of the evening, so I just need a few things from you guys. I told your mom to be home by 6, so can you guys be home by 4?" Sandy began.

"Sure." They replied.

"Ok I can take care of all the shopping, so when you guys get home, just clean up the house a little bit, be here when the food gets here, and then just follow the instructions to keep it warm. Make sure she doesn't see anything suspicious. Bring the girls if you want- they can help you play waitor. I have dinner all planned out to eat on the patio- so when the two of us go out I just need you guys to play some music and then just decorate the house with roses and candles and such- living room, stairway, the hallway to our bedroom…"

"Ok dad- 21 years! That's over 2 decades of… ok don't you think its time you give it up?" Seth asked uneasily.

"Would you give up a woman that's like Summer is to you times a thousand?" Sandy asked.

"Mom suffers from severe rage blackouts too? I never knew that. I sure hope its not genetic…" Seth rambled. Sandy shot him a look.

"Ok ok I get it. Please just don't compare my girlfriend to… my mother. Ughhh." Ryan gave Seth a look.

"We'd be glad to help you out. Anything else?" Ryan finally spoke.

"Yeah. After dinner…" Sandy turned too look at Seth again, who was muttering to himself, "Get lost. For the rest of the night." Seth groaned and with that, Sandy left.  
----------  
"Kiki, good morning, how are you, the sandman, Seth, the hoodlum?" Caleb entered Kirsten's office, and interrupted her work.

"Hi Dad, I'm fine- Sandy's great, Seth and Ryan are just fine. Oh I need to get home by 6 so I'll have to leave a little early…"

"Why what's tonight?"

"Well you probably don't know this- but today's my anniversary… 21st… oh, I'm sorry- you weren't there- I shouldn't expect you to remember it." Kirsten replied, obviously annoyed.

"Kiki… you know I tried everything to try and be there, but I was on the other side of the world! I tried my hardest… sometimes you can't always have what you want…"

"I know Dad- but I guess it doesn't really matter if you were there or not- just Sandy- he's the one I love, and it's about us now, so… yeah I'm at home by 6. To be with my husband."

"Kirsten Nichol, I refuse to be spoken to in such a manner. Apologize!" Caleb demanded- obviously more angry and offended about her tone than what she had said.

"My name is Kirsten Cohen. And I am not sorry. I have work to be done so I can get out of here by a reasonable hour. I would suggest you do the same- it might lead to some issues with you and Julie if you aren't home at a reasonable hour as well…"

"Kirsten!"

"Yes?" She won. They both knew it.

"Never mind."

With that, Caleb left her office, finally accepting his defeat. Kirsten smiled to herself, twisting her wedding rings. Her phone rang, and she answered it picking up the receiver.

"Kirsten Cohen."

"Hey honey, how's you day been going?" Sandy's voice sounded so good to her.

"Great! My dad was being an ass- so I gave it to him! I've never felt better!"

"Really! What did you say?" Sandy asked eagerly. Kirsten started to giggle. Outside, Caleb could tell that Kirsten was on the phone with Sandy. She was smiling from ear to ear, and her eyes lit up, as she played with her wedding rings. She really did love him, like he had loved her mother, something he could never have again with a woman like Julie. Feeling his defeat, he returned to his office.

"Well I told him that I needed to be home by six, and he wanted to know why, and we got into the argument about him not being at our wedding, and I told him that it didn't really matter anyway because it was about you and me because you are the one I love. Then I told him to leave my office and get his own work done so he can get home to Julie! It was amazing!"

"Awww, honey I'm so proud of you. I knew you had it in you- it feels so good after you know that you got to him doesn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"I love you for it- standing up to him and declaring your love for me. It's very sexy." Kirsten giggled.

"I love you too."

"Ok- so be home by six then, and I've made plans for us- you don't have to do a thing. Just bring your self."

"You're so sweet."

"I know."

"And so modest!" They both started to laugh.

"Ok if I'm going to be home on time then I should get this work done. I'll see you at home, honey."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

------------------

They hung up, and worked diligently, looking forward to the evening. By two thirty, Sandy had left the office, and arrived at the florist's. He picked up a few bouquets of roses. He stopped to pick up some sparkling cider. At a Hallmark, he bought some candle votives, and a card. He stopped quickly at a Victoria's Secret, picking up a few obvious items. He purchased a black BCBG dress, that went to the knees, flowing loosely. He had the lady at the shop wrap it up in a big box, and a smile crept across his face, picturing his wife in it. His last stop was at the post office, where he picked up the ring he had bought from Tiffany's in New York while visiting his mother. It was the classic Tiffany Setting engagement ring, so simple and beautiful, for the vow renewal. She deserved it, he thought to himself. Kirsten Cohen was the most perfect person in the entire world- and she was his, hence the "Cohen" part of her name.

After running the errands, he arrived home a few minutes before 4 o'clock. The boys would be home soon. He took a quick shower, putting on a nice suit, and some cologne, and tucked the box with the ring safely inside his jacket. He laid the box with the dress in it on the bed, and signed the card to go with it. On the bed around the box, he placed some coral colored roses, meaning enthusiasm, and desire, and some lavender roses, meaning enchantment. He hid the pink striped bag from Victoria's Secret in their closet behind some of his suits, along with the candles. The sparkling cider went in the refrigerator. At their front door, he placed a bouquet of yellow roses, meaning friendship, and wrote Kirsten a note next to it. He knew she would see it because she left her keys there every night after work. The boys were home from school, accompanied by Summer and Marissa on their arms.

"Hey Dad- you're lookin' mighty spiffy." Seth commented.

"Thanks guys. Ok so the food will be here soon, and when it gets here, pay the caterers, I left money for that on the counter, and then just put it in the oven or whatever to keep it warm. Umm, next is the patio furniture- just wipe it down and set it up next to the pool. If you guys want to set the table put some candles and a few…" He stopped to look at a sheet of paper, " Red and white rose petals, and then in the vase put a white one."

"Ok. C'mon Cohen- lets go move the furniture."

"Ahhh, Summer, that requires some heavy lifting- I think Ryan here is more equipped for that job."

"Fine. Then grab the cleaning supplies and you can wipe it down." Seth frowned, but Sandy let out a chuckle.

The kids proceeded to clean house and prepare the food.

Seth and Summer selected some "romantic mood music" for the old-timers, while Ryan and Marissa decorated the table.

"Cohen your parents are adorable. That's what I hope that you and me can be like when we're their age." Summer said.

"What you mean embarrassing our children by making out all the time and hinting innuendo at the breakfast table?" Summer shot him a look.

"They really love each other. And believe me, when you grow up in a family like mine, your parents have the most precious thing in the world. We would be so lucky to end up like that."

"Yeah I know. I hope we do too. I'd make out with you in front of my kids any day." He took her into his arms, and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I love you Seth." she whispered to him- barely audible.

"I love you too."

Ryan and Marissa were outside setting the table and decorating the plates with rose petals and the area around the table. Candles were scattered about the patio, unlit.

"This is so sweet- you should really have Sandy plan our next big date." Marissa hinted to him.

"I know. I can't believe Seth is so annoyed with his parents. Sandy and Kirsten are such good people. They aren't screwed up or bad. They've given me a chance, they love him so much- and they love each other. What more is there in life? A home, a family, someone to love for the rest of your life."

"I know. I thought I had it all too- before my parents split. I took it for granted too- but hopefully it'll be my turn to be so in love with someone like that. Later on."

"Yeah"  
----------  
Kirsten looked over at the clock for the thousandth time. It finally read quarter to six. She closed the file she was reading, and grabbed her purse, heading for the door. She was so excited- even if Sandy screwed up all his plans for the evening- there was always one thing that she could look forward to at the end of the night. He always seemed to get that right- she thought, smiling to herself.

She pulled up in front of the house. It was dark, but there were lights on inside. Sandy's car was here, as was Marissa's. She parked, and went inside. The house was spotless, and she could smell something in the kitchen, but she didn't know where anyone was. Putting her keys down on the front table, she saw a bouquet of yellow roses, and a note in Sandy's handwriting next to it.

_Kirsten, _

_ Hope you had a good day at work, go into our bedroom, there's a surprise waiting on the bed for you. Put it on, and get all dolled up for me. I hope you like the roses- the yellow ones mean joy, gladness and friendship, because those are some of the many things you mean to me. Come downstairs around 7- I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs. I love you, honey.  
Sandy_

He's so sweet, she thought to herself. She took the yellow roses and climbed the stairs to their bedroom. She still couldn't find anyone. They were all probably in Seth's room. She went into her room, and found more roses, with a big box on her bed. She read the card that sat on top of it.

_Kirsten,  
I hope you like the dress, I can't wait to see you in it- you look stunning in everything- and in nothing… (wink wink). The coral roses mean enthusiasm and desire, and the lavender mean enchantment. You are the only one I can ever desire- I could never dream of being with anyone else, why would I want to? I love you, honey! Happy Anniversary, I look forward to many more nights with you like this one.  
Sandy_

Kirsten smiled, and shut the card, and placed it in a special box that her mother gave to her on her wedding day. She had a few photos and some love notes from Sandy she had saved over the years. Inside there was her parents wedding photo, her wedding photo, pictures of Seth as a baby, pictures of the three of them in Berkeley, and a recent picture of Sandy with his arms around her, kissing her cheek. Her smile was so perfect, and she looked so happy. She shut the box, and walked back over to her bed. She opened the box and took out the dress, holding it up in front of the mirror, her breath was taken away. It was beautiful. She showered quickly, applied her makeup and styled her hair, looking absolutely perfect. She put on the dress, and slipped into some heels. The clock read 7 o'clock, on the dot, so she went downstairs.  
----------------  
By 6, Sandy, Seth, Ryan, Marissa, and Summer were in Seth's room. The house was clean, the table set, food ready to go, and all the gifts were ready. Seth had the music ready to go and it would play outside during dinner. Sandy decided to let them in on the big gift.

"Ok guys- I want to show you something- that I got for Kirsten. He reached into his pocket and showed them the ring. Summer and Marissa gasped in delight. Ryan was amazed at the size of it, and Seth smiled.

"O my god Sandy! It's beautiful! She's going to love it!" Summer exclaimed.

"I'm asking her to have a vow renewal with me- I thought now would be a good time, since she is home from rehab and all."

"Dad, she's going to love it. But we need to get going or she's never going to have it. Its two minutes to seven."

"Oo yeah. Let's go. You kids stay up here and after we're outside go get the food."

"Yes sir." Seth replied- in a military voice, saluting his father.

Sandy rushed downstairs and waited for her. A few minutes later, there she was, standing in the black dress and their eyes met for what must have been the millionth time since they had known each other. She smiled and waltzed down the stairs, to meet him.

"Hey beautiful." he said, holding his hand out. She took his hand, and he kissed her softly.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Sandy the dress is gorgeous, and all the roses, honey that's so sweet"

"Well. I'm thinking your worth it." Sandy said with a chuckle. She kissed him again, and then together, they walked out to the patio, his arm around her waist. There were more roses and candles surrounding the little table.

"O my god, Sandy, this is perfect. You are perfect." she said, as she looked around the patio at everything he had done for her.

"Believe me, this is nothing compared to what I've got planned for later." he chuckled, while helping her into her chair.

"Something tells me you aren't joking." she smiled across the table to where he was now sitting. He poured two glasses of sparkling cider, and held his glass up to propose a toast.

"To Seth, that he may stay far, far away from us tonight." Kirsten laughed at him.

"I'm not kidding. But here's something better. To you and to me, that we can spend many more years like this. I love you, honey- don't you ever forget it"

"I love you too. And I'm never going to forget it." she smiled at him, cocking her head to the side. They clinked glasses.

"I can't believe what I said to my dad today. I feel so much… freer now. Now I know why you don't mind fighting with him all the time"

"I'm proud of you too- but I still hate fighting with him"

"No you don't- you get a kick out of it"

"Yeah, but I'd rather get along with him."

"Really?"

"Yeah because I know fighting with him drives you crazy."

"I guess so."

"I know it makes you unhappy, so I am really going to try."

"Sandy its not your fault- every time its him egging you on."

"Yeah, but you are much more important than winning a silly argument with your father." God, he was perfect, Kirsten thought to herself.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Seth and Ryan came out with the food, and handed the plates to their parents.

"Ok Dad- we're taking the girls out- we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Thanks boys, for all your help. Have fun!" Sandy said.

"Be careful!" Kirsten called after them. They ate dinner, and reminisced about Berkeley days, talked about the boys, and life in general. Then, the music came on, their wedding song.

"What's this? I think its our wedding song…" Sandy said sarcastically. Kirsten laughed at him.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Always." she answered, placing her hand in his, and standing next to him. He led her a few feet away from the table, holding her left hand in his right, and his left arm around her back, holding her close. Her right hand was on the top of his back, holding him close. They swayed to the romantic music, and Sandy whispered the song into her ear, singing to her.

_"Yes you're lovely with your smile so warm, and your cheeks so soft, there is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight…"_

He spun her around, dipping her back, and then pulling her back up, close to his body.

_"Lovely, never, never change, keep that breathless charm, won't you please arrange it, 'cus I love you, just the way you look tonight."_

The kids watched for a moment from the kitchen window.

"Awww, Cohen, your parents are so cute, we should let them have their night." With that, the kids left the house to Sandy and Kirsten.

He pulled her in again, so that their foreheads touched. She closed her eyes in comfort, smiling. He kissed her softly through her smile, as the song ended. They stopped dancing, and became lost in their kisses. When the music continued, they pulled apart, and danced again.

_"We get it on most every night, when that moon gets big and bright its supernatural delight everybody was dancing in the moonlight."_

_"L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see, V is very, very extraordinary, E is even more than anyone that you adore can love is all that I can give to you, love is more than just a game for two, two in love can make it, take my heart, and please don't break it, love was made for me and you."_

_ "The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me, the touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall, you say it best when you say nothing at all."_

They stayed like this for awhile, just dancing, occasionally kissing, and holding each other close, like they had for twenty-one years. Then he decided this was the moment to propose, again.  
"Hey honey, I have to ask you something."

"Ok what is it."

"Well you said yes the first time, so I'm hoping that this will be a similar answer."

He smiled at her, and reached into his pocket, for the ring. Pulling out the box, and getting down on one knee, holding her hand. Kirsten smiled down at him, and he went on.

"Kirsten Cohen, you mean the world to me, with you I am everything, and I have everything, but without you I would be nothing. I love you honey, and I want to show you how much, again." He opened the box revealing the ring. "Kirsten, honey, marry me, again. Let's renew our vows."

"Oh my god, Sandy, put the ring on me honey- let's get married!" she whispered.

He slid the ring onto her finger, and stood up to meet her again. She kissed him, her passion growing and growing, as her tongue begged entrance into his mouth. He swayed her from side to side, before scooping her up into his arms, and taking her inside. He carried her up the stairs that were scattered with red rose petals. He opened the door to their bedroom, which was decorated by more red roses scattered through the room, candles lit everywhere, and a big bouquet of roses on the bed, next to the Victoria's Secret Bag. Kirsten gasped when she saw the room, and pulled him by the tie for another kiss. He put her down on the bed, and sat down next to her.

"What do the red roses mean?" she asked, smiling.

"Passion, and love. Because you are my greatest passion, and my one true love." She kissed him again as she could feel her heart beginning to melt.

"I see you've been working on those lines of yours." They laughed, and he pulled her close, so their foreheads touched.

"Sandy, when did you pull all this together?" she asked.

"This afternoon- well I planned it a long time ago- I picked out the ring in New York- so I guess I've been looking forward to it for a long time, I hope you enjoyed it. The best part comes in just a few minutes." he gave her a suggestive grin, nodding towards the bed. She laughed at him and bit her lip looking at him.

"Thank you so much honey, this was all so sweet, only you would have put so much work into one night- for me. Thank you."

"For you, the world. Ok. Now, go get dressed!" He said, handing her the Victoria's Secret Bag, and pointing to the bathroom. She gave him a teasing little grin, kissed him very passionately, before strutting off to the bathroom, holding the Victoria's Secret Bag. She shut the door, while he ran downstairs quickly to blow out the candles on the patio, and was back in time for her captivating entrance.

She stood in the doorway, her hair whisked back with a few loose strands around her face, as she gave him a little flash of what was underneath her short silky robe. She bit her lip seductively, and walked towards her bed, where he was sitting. She kissed him, becoming increasingly passionate, and lingering. His hands roamed up and down her smooth legs, and then under her robe. Her fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt, eventually pushing it off him. Then she worked at his belt buckle, and then on his pants. Their emotions blended, and they became lost within each other. They made love into the night, and Sandy and Kirsten finally fell asleep with their arms around each other.

Sandy woke up in the middle of the night. Kirsten was still asleep, still in his arms. He swept away a few stray pieces of hair on her neck, and left a light trail of kisses on her jaw and neck, down to her collarbone. She cuddled closer to his body, and he responded by pulling her tighter to him. She buried her head into his chest, still sleeping. Sandy looked over her head to the clock which read 3:30. He didn't want to wake her, they had been asleep for only a few hours. Kirsten awoke a few moments later. She looked up at Sandy who was wide awake.

"Hey stranger." he whispered to her.

"Hey." She smiled up to him, and kissed his lips softly.

"You're pretty amazing. You know that?" He told her again, his voice hardly above a whisper, proclaiming their little secret.

"I've heard that from you before."

"And you'll hear it again."

"Well you're not so bad yourself."

She took a deep breath and shut her eyes again leaning her head against his chest. The palms of his hands pressed against her back, trying to touch as much of her at once as possible. God, she was beautiful. Her perfect body, naked, except for her ring, his ring, the one that let everyone else in the world she was his- like they couldn't tell anyway. Her hair was messy, and beautiful, so free, falling around her face. Her cheeks were glowing, from satisfaction- only the kind that Sandy could give her. There were no other people in the world that were quite as perfect for each other as the Cohens.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

"Thank you."

"Hey I enjoyed it too." He added.

"I know." She laughed at him, as his hands ran up and down her bare back.

"Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary." She whispered to him, looking up into his eyes. He kissed her forehead, and she shut her eyes, resting her head on his chest, returning to her peaceful slumber. He rested his chin on her head, and followed suit, falling asleep.  
**-------------**  
**Ok I hoped you guys liked this… lol. Pretty fluffy I know but it's the name of my game! The vow renewal is pretty cheesy too. I might even write a chapter or two on that… I just thought that he should get her some jewelry- and the ring that I looked at online from Tiffany's is absolutely beautiful. I could see Kirsten wearing it. Or me! Hahah. -Sarah**


	10. Memories of A Destroyed Marriage

Ok so I know I told you guys that I was going to write the part about the vow renewal and stuff but I'm still working on that (in my head) and then this popped into my head… so yeah.Its a bit short, and once again I have to bend the story a little to make mine work in all its Kandy-ness. So yeah pretend that Kirsten comes out for Sandy on the season 2 chrismukkah epi! 

Disclaimer-don't own

Ch 10

Kirsten sat in her large walk-in-closet below all her designer outfits, next to her shoe rack. She had taken off her makeup that was smeared down her tear-stricken cheeks. She changed out of her lavish outfit, and put on one of Sandy's old Berkeley sweatshirts. Her hair was pulled back carelessly into a ponytail, and across from her was a photo album of her parents and family pictures of her childhood. She had thrown it against the wall, after seeing a picture of herself, Sandy, Hailey and her mother. Kirsten was pregnant with Seth, and Caleb was not in the picture that had to have been taken at some Newport function. They were all dressed up, and judging by the look on her mother's face, she didn't suspect a thing about where her husband must have been. He probably had told her that he was away on business, when he was most likely off in some cheap motel getting Renee Wheeler pregnant. Kirsten had believed him too. Everyone had believed him. She had looked at Sandy's face in the picture. He had his arm around a very pregnant Kirsten. Their faces were close together, and his face looked like he was talking, probably whispering loving words into his wife's ear, the wife that was carrying their child.  
The tears just kept coming and coming, spilling her confusion and pain out of herself, but there just seemed to be more and more of it- spreading like a deadly virus. No matter how hard she tried to take a deep breath, and be calm and rational, all Kirsten could do was be angry, and heartbroken. Her hands were clenched into tight fists, and when she released them, it hurt. Like her father had hurt her, so many times in her life. She always thought that not showing up to her wedding was a big deal, but that was nothing compared to this.  
Kirsten didn't feel as if her father had just cheated on her mother. He had cheated on his whole family, his wife, as well as his two daughters, his daughter's husband, and their unborn child. Kirsten could remember her pregnancy with Seth as a very joyful time. Sandy had been so supportive, and loving to her. There was never a doubt in her mind that he would not be the perfect father for her son. She guessed that she had been to absorbed with her new family that she didn't even notice how absent Caleb had been. Her poor mother, how would she feel now, if she were still alive? What would she want Kirsten to do? Kirsten knew that she would want her to forgive Caleb, to at least give him a chance to explain it to her. That's what her mother would have done. God, that woman had class. She was so good, and she did good, not just for herself, or for her family, but for everyone she met. Sandy had always told her that Kirsten was so much like her, so gentle and classy and beautiful. Kirsten missed her so much right now. She missed Hailey too. Kirsten felt guilty for acting so childish, but her father had really outdone himself this time. Mostly she was just shaken. She had always thought that her parents marriage was so strong- they were just like her marriage, and that was what scared her. Maybe things weren't always what they seemed. Maybe, behind closed doors, her parents' marriage was on the rocks, and they were truly fantastic liars. But, her parents had always been good to their kids, and affectionate toward each other. Her father had always had high standards for Kirsten, but he loved her, and he loved his wife. Kirsten just could not understand how a person could share their life with someone as amazing as her mother, and then just cheat on them like that, and still act as if they had been truly in love with that one person, and only them. She wondered if Caleb had suffered from guilt for nearly 20 years. How could he look at his wife and children the same way after cheating on them? That was the difference between Caleb and Sandy. Sandy was a better man than that. He would never cheat on Kirsten, he loved her too much. He would stand by her through everything, thick and thin- and speak of the devil, Kirsten thought, he's knocking on the closet door again!  
"Kirsten, honey, can I come in"  
"Yeah." She croaked, her voice hoarse.  
"Oh honey, c'mere." He said, entering the closet, and sitting down next to her, and taking her into his arms. She felt better already. "How could he have done that- to my mom, to me and Hailey- I thought we were more important to him than that. I thought he loved her…." Kirsten couldn't hold back the confusion and pain any longer. Water welled up in her eyes again, and her eyelashes were soaked as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Sandy held her tight against him, as she sobbed into his chest.  
"Kirsten, look at me." he began, as she lifted her head from his chest and searched deep into his eyes. "I don't know what possessed that man to do such a thing. I wouldn't know, and there is no way I could possibly understand how a man could do that to his wife. I could never dream of leaving you, or be unfaithful- you are so amazing, and there's nothing better out there. And I know that, so I don't need to go searching for it. I have it already." His fingertips lifted up her chin, and brought her eyes to his once again. He kissed her softly, and stroked her cheek sympathetically.  
"I know. I know you would never do that to me, I know how much you love me, and how much you care about me, and how much you need me, I need you just as much. It just scares me, because I thought my parents were the same way. But we're not them. I may be like my mother, but you are nothing like my father." She said.  
"I know." he reassured her.  
"Just please don't ever leave me. I don't think I could make it without you." she pleaded.  
"I'm never going anywhere, not now, not ever, I wouldn't make it either." he promised.  
"I'm sorry we had to have this conversation. I'm not trying to make you think I don't trust you. Because I do." she apologized.  
"I know honey, it's not your fault. None of it. And I can promise you now that we will never be unfaithful to each other- we're stronger than that. We've been through so much together, and we love each other. We've seen how good it is when we're together- we know it's worth fighting for. There's always going to be a you and me honey, there just is"  
"Thank you. For being here, and loving me, and caring about me. I don't know what I would do without you." she said.  
"Like I said, you'll never know." he replied with a smile, pulling close again.  
"Do you want to go take a nap- I'm exhausted. I need you just to hold me for a little while"  
"Sounds good"  
"Kay"  
"Uhh, honey, what's with the photo album smashed against the wall?" Sandy stood up, looking over to the scrap book.  
"Never mind it- I'll take care of it later." she said, standing up, and taking his hand, wiping away her tears, trying to cover her naked face.  
"You're beautiful, you know that"  
"You're just trying to make me feel better"  
"No, well yes, but I think you're most beautiful when I can see how you feel- when you become emotional and passionate- whether you're crying or laughing or kissing me, you look beautiful"  
"Sandy why do you have to be so perfect"  
"It's all part of my charm." he said, with a hint of arrogance.  
"And so modest!" she threw back at him, teasing.  
"Yep"  
-  
Yay! Its winter break… lots of ideas floating around in my head for new chapters! I love it when that happens! Keep up the reviews… the buttons right there! You know you want to! O! new thing… I'm trying decide what parts of my story are your guys' favorites, so please tell me in your review- for every chapter! Thanks& Merry Christmas, or rather Chrismukkah!


	11. Happy Friday

Ok this one is the vow renewal thing. Takes place the next morning after their anniversary (chapter 9). Now my story has some semblance of a plot- even though I have the tendency to throw random stuff here and there. But its all good, right, as long as its Sandy and Kirsten! Lol.

Disclaimer: don't own.

Ch. 11

Kirsten awoke the next day, still in her husband's arms. She relished in the fact that her husband had foregone surfing to keep his arms around her body, and to sleep next to her after the night that they had just shared. Sandy was still out cold, they had both slept through their alarms, and she was going to be late to work. The last thing she wanted, however, was to get out of bed. It was Friday morning, finally, but she couldn't skip work. Her father would skin her alive if she slept in after the argument they had yesterday, especially since it had been her anniversary. The clock wouldn't be stopping anytime soon, so she decided to wake up her husband. She slinked her body out of his arms, and lied on his chest, resting her chin on his chest for a moment, listening to his heartbeat, and inhaling his scent that was mixed between them. She left a delicate trail of light and sweet kisses on his face, down his neck and jaw line to his chest. This didn't work, so she kissed him passionately on the mouth, forcing him to wake up. "Well good morning…" Sandy awoke with a chuckle. Kirsten smiled back down at him sympathetically.  
"Honey we slept through the alarm, we have to get up. My dad will kill me if I'm late"  
"Uhhhh! Your dad drives me crazy! Is it almost the weekend"  
"It's Friday. The boys, I'm sure will have plans…" She said suggestively.  
"Well that will be my incentive for getting up then. Only… 12 more hours!" he said sarcastically, looking at the clock. "C'mon. Let's go. Hey do you want to meet for lunch today? We can work on the wedding plans"  
"Can we meet here?" Sandy asked, playfully.  
"Honey we won't get any work done." she laughed.  
"So…" he pleaded.  
"Fine… but I'm going to bring so many neutral colors of linen samples with me its going to make your head spin"  
"Fine. As long as you bring you." He leaned in for a quick kiss, before jumping out of the bed and racing her into the bathroom for the shower. He won.  
"Hey no fair. I take longer to get ready!" she pouted.  
"Well I guess you'll just have to get in too then!" he said, with a sly grin plastered across his face.  
"O you think that you're just so smart, don't you?" she said, opening the shower door, and climbing in with her husband.  
"Yeah… pretty much." he replied, pleased with himself.  
-  
Sandy and Kirsten finished getting ready, and went into the kitchen for coffee and bagels, with the boys. Seth stood next to the counter with coffee, talking Ryan's ear off about his latest half-baked scheme while Ryan pretended to listen and ate cereal piece by piece out of the box.  
"Morning fellas." Sandy called.  
"Good morning, father, mother, how are you two on this lovely Friday morning"  
"What do you want Seth?" Kirsten asked, not buying his son's act for a moment. "Well, there's two things actually, that you could help me with"  
"Oh really, is that so?" Kirsten nodded, once again, not buying the sucking up.  
"Yes, it is so, mother dearest. It just so happens, that tonight, the fab foursome of Ryan, Marissa, Summer and myself have been cordially invited to an intimate get-together in Los Angeles, the city of angels. This evening. Might we attend?" Ryan shook his head, and slumped down in his seat, trying to prevent his ears from turning red. "City of angels, huh?" Kirsten replied, raising her eyebrows.  
"Who's party"  
"Some friend of Summer's"  
"It's fine… have fun… take the girls to dinner- take the car- be back by 2 ok?" Sandy jumped in, ok-ing the situation. "Ok thanks dad! Ryan let's go before they have time to change their minds!" Seth jumped up and removed the paper from his Ryan's hands and moved away the cereal box. Ryan rolled his eyes, and stood up, dragged by Seth. "Ok, ok Seth, I'm coming"  
"Honey, what's the rush?" Kirsten asked, still not convinced.  
"Oh, well just wanted to get out of here before the two of you start making out! Bye now." The two boys exited, Seth dragging Ryan by the arm firmly out the door, and talking a mile a minute. Sandy laughed at his son's remark"  
"Smart kid." Sandy said, putting his coffee cup down on the counter, and turned to face his wife, and kissing her.  
"Honey, I'm not so sure about this party tonight. Why did you ok it so quickly"  
"Their going all the way to LA, they'll be fine, I trust the kids- Ryan will keep them out of trouble. Plus, that means we have the WHOLE house to ourselves. Now, there's a bargain"  
"Good thinking." she said, turning to him again, putting her hands on his shoulders, brushing off his jacket, and then straightening his tie. She leaned in for a quick kiss, and before she could pull away, Sandy took her by the hand, and laced his fingers with hers, and pulled her in for a long and passionate kiss, tonsil hockey, as Seth would call it. "Mmm, I love you." he whispered.  
"I love you too." she replied, looking up to him.  
"We better get going. Your dad's gonna kill us." Sandy said, bringing them back to reality.  
"Yeah. We better hit the road. What time do you want to meet for lunch?" Kirsten took another sip of her coffee.  
"Umm nooon? I think I can make it until then." Kirsten laughed at him. "Ok then. I'm gonna go. See you at noon." She kissed him again, before grabbing her keys and purse, and left for the office. -  
Please tell me what you like, what I should work on… etc. I love feedback that's more than "o its good" lol, even tho I love any feedback at all… I must say that I am guilty of the "o its really good" review myself. Hehe. Merry xmas! 


	12. By Definitinion

**Ok so here's chapter 12... I tried to put in some action for you…lol. Please review- what you like, what you hate, what to keep or 86, or any other random thoughts you may have…  
Disclaimer- I don't own the oc **

**Ch 12: By Definition **

"Sandy?" Kirsten called, opening the up the door to her house, and throwing her keys on the table, and set her jacket next to it.

Sandy's car sat in the driveway, and needed help getting all the samples of beige colored linens into out of the car. "Hey honey!" Sandy called back from the kitchen. He was taking off his jacket and unloading the takeout.

"Hi. I need help getting the linens out of the car. You said we could pick them out today at lunch." Kirsten reminded him.  
"What? I thought we were having a FUN lunch." Sandy whined, sounding uncannily like Seth.  
"Well the wedding's not going to plan itself." Kirsten walked into the kitchen, and greeted her husband with a quick kiss. He laced his fingers with hers and refused to let her go.  
"Honey… come on…Sandy!" she argued in between kisses, which she could not help but to feel lost in.  
"You're powerless! Hah! I win!" Sandy congratulated himself.  
"Sandy!" Kirsten shrieked again. "We need to get this done. Otherwise we will never be able to have the wedding… and a honeymoon…" she reminded him.  
"Can't you have someone else pick out the napkins and stuff"  
"Well I could, but that's half the fun!" Kirsten claimed. "What's the other half?" Sandy looked confused.  
"What do you think?" Kirsten said with a wink.  
"I like that half better." Sandy said shortly.  
"I know. Me too." Kirsten agreed.  
"I vote we do that half now, and the other half later." Sandy decided.  
"Fine. I'll call someone to pick out the colors. I can meet with them tomorrow." Kirsten conceded.  
"Call later… let's just…relax…" Sandy whispered to her softly, between a flutter of kisses.  
"Ok… you win"  
"That's right… I win…"

Sandy couldn't help but smile, planting a kiss on her button nose. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and they found the small of her back. Her hands rested on his forearms and gently wandered up his arms to his shoulders, around his neck, through his hair. He kissed her gently at first, and then she pressed her lips against his, her tongue begging entrance into his mouth. He steered her over to the couch, but she grabbed his tie, and pulled him towards the stairs. He laced his right hand with her left, and he played with her wedding rings, as she led him up the stairs. Once they were in their hallway, feet away from the bedroom door. He pressed her against the wall, her hands up above her, holding his, and his lips on hers once again. She released her mouth from his, letting out a soft moan, as Sandy's lips traced her neck and collarbone, and started to work on the buttons of her blouse. She grabbed him by the hand again, and led him to the bedroom. They knocked over a few things, trying to make their way to the bed, and not lose each other's touch. In a flurry of "I love you's" they stripped each other of their clothing, and crawled into bed.

----  
"Honey we better get back to work soon." Kirsten told Sandy, who was holding his wife close to his body, savoring the feel of her Californian goddess skin against his.

"I don't feel like moving." He responded, speaking softly into the blond hair covering the back of her neck.

"I know you don't. I don't either, but my dad..."

"Darling, do honestly think that I care what your father says."

"When I come home and complain about it you'll care." Kirsten protested.

"Ok… five more minutes." Sandy pleaded.

"Five more minutes."

She turned around to face him, looking deep into his eyes that searched for a connection with hers.

"We really need to get things organized for the wedding." Kirsten began.

"No worries. Its all up here." Sandy said, his finger pointing to his temple. Kirsten laughed at him.

"What?" He asked.

"What exactly do you have planned?" Kirsten asked, in disbelief.

"Well. I think we should have someone pick out all stuff we don't feel like picking out- such as linens, and we get married again and go on vacation… alone."

"All you want to do is the vacation."

"What's wrong with that? I want to spend a little time with my wife. Alone." Sandy said, playing innocent.

Kirsten could not help but laugh at her husband, and the fact that he just wanted to be alone with his wife- and nothing else. He loved her so much, and she knew it. All the time, they couldn't keep their eyes off each other, much less their hands. If their was a definition of true love, it would be Sandy and Kirsten Cohen.  
-----------  
**Yes, it is rather short...I sorry. I thought I might end with a cheesy moment there for ya! Ok so I tried to put as much 'action' as possible for you… I was afraid that after they were under the sheets it would go to rated m… so yea. Tell me what you think!**


	13. Goin' to the Chapel

**Ok once again bending the story a little bit… Caleb is still alive and married to Julie… I just needed him in the story to walk her down the aisle; cus there was a monsoon the first time.  
Disclaimer: don't own Chapter 14: Goin' to the Chapel**

Kirsten had always wondered what had set her apart from Sandy's other girlfriends in the past, especially Rebecca. What was it that made Sandy fall so madly in love with her that made him forget Rebecca completely for all these years? She had thought about it a lot when they were first married and still in Berkeley, but after the birth of Seth it slowly faded from her thoughts. She trusted that Sandy loved her more than anything for whatever reason it may be-- and she never questioned it until Rebecca came back, and started to make things fall apart. Although it may have been temporary and eventually it passed, the thoughts, which felt like ghosts of terror, slowly crept back into her thoughts.

Rebecca had been a smart woman, Jewish, from the Bronx, a liberal, and she was adored by the entire Cohen clan, especially Sophie. She was beautiful, and ambitious, and Sandy had always pictured them together-- without a doubt. He loved her, but there was no passion between the two like there was between Sandy and Kirsten. Between those two, there was always something electric, from the get-go, a spark. Kirsten was the total opposite of Sandy. She was wealthy, his family barely got by. Sophie Cohen represented everything that Caleb Nichol stood against, and vice versa. Kirsten, the blond-haired blue-eyed Presbyterian had fallen head-over-heels for the crazy eye-browed Jewish kid with the deep New Yorker accent-- and she didn't care. Because she loved him.

Sandy always thought that this beautiful and intelligent woman from a bubble world with a desire to break free from it was the most amazing creature that he could ever understand. Beneath her perfectly applied make-up and faux smile was the pain and suffering that tore at each of her heart strings, and she built up towering walls around herself. Sandy saw through those cemented bricks like glass. He saw her, the stressed and crying girl that always felt inadequate of the bar she was expected to be standardized to. He saw beyond her complete and total out-of-his-league appearance to the lonely and beautiful girl that was waiting for her missing piece to come along. From that spark that had formed between them from the beginning, both knew that he was her missing piece. Neither one could understand life without their better half. Neither one wanted to.

Yes, Sandy had loved Rebecca, but he never felt the passion and romance that he craved with Kirsten. Somewhere deep inside them both, the spark between them had ignited into a flame that had survived over twenty years. They could understand that they were together for a reason, and that being together was the only way that they would ever be happy.

Kirsten was lying in bed thinking about these things as she had woken up on that Saturday morning in April. Sandy's arms were around her, and she could feel his steady breath on the back of her neck. She found his hands with hers, and laced them together. Sandy woke up, and noticed that his wife was awake already, holding his hands in hers. He silently left a trail of kisses down the side of her neck and on her shoulder, tightening his arms around her and bringing her closer. She closed her eyes, relishing in his touch. "Morning." He whispered into her ear.  
"Hi." She whispered in a small voice back to him, trying to contain her smile for what the day would hold. She could not wait for the vow renewal today, and vacation with just the two of them for another two weeks.  
"Are you excited for today?" Kirsten asked.  
"Of course I am. But I'm even more excited for tonight." Sandy said, a smile creeping across his face.  
"Hey!" Kirsten replied- playfully elbowing him in the ribs.  
"I love you honey." Sandy said, sucking up and swooning to his wife, but with a true statement.  
"I love you too." Kirsten replied, buying his act. She turned around in his arms, and wrapped hers around his neck, kissing him slowly and passionately. He reciprocated, lovingly, and let his hands slowly roam about her body, clad in her black silk nightgown.

There was a knock on the door. Seth's voice called into the room.

"Mom! Dad! It's D-Day! Time to get up. You guys are supposed to be in separate rooms anyway, according to the girls. I'm coming in but say "I" if there is anything beyond a PG rating in there."

"I!" Sandy called without hesitation, as he pinned Kirsten down onto the bed and kissed her neck and collarbone, but she pushed him off.

"Seth its fine-- your father doesn't know what he's talking about. Come in." Seth entered the room with is hands over his eyes, for precaution.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" Sandy whined rolling over, off his wife as Kirsten got up out of bed, revealing her silk nightgown that clung to her perfect figure. She shortly exited to her closet, and returned with her bathrobe.

"Seth." Kirsten scolded.

"What mom?" Seth replied, not moving his hands from his eyes.\

"Everyone is fully clothed and no physical contact of any sort happens to be going on currently." Kirsten said in a monotone voice, crossing her arms.

"Ok…" Seth said, and removed his hands from his eyes. "Dad has to come with me and Ryan and do guy stuff. Mom, you're going with the girls and Julie and do whatever… you women…do. So yeah. Dad comes with me." He said, motioning towards the door, and waiting for his father to emerge from the bed.

"Just give me a minute, son. I'm going to grab a quick shower and I'll be down in a minute," said Sandy, pulling himself out of bed, and walking towards the bathroom.

"Ok hurry up though, Summer's pissed at me already." Seth said, walking out the door, mumbling to himself. Kirsten smiled at Sandy, and walked over to him, giving him a peck on the cheek, and turned towards her wardrobe again.

"Wait- where are you goin?" Sandy said, grabbing her hand. She turned around and he brought her close to him, slipping his arms around her waist, and stealing a kiss.

"Honey-- we need to get going. We'll have plenty of time for this later…" she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"I'll hold you to that." he replied, stealing another kiss.

"I'm gonna get dressed. You get in the shower." Kirsten directed.

"Will you come with me?" Sandy said, sticking out his lower lip.

"Nooo we don't have time! Seth will skin us alive." Kirsten said, trying to contain her laughter as Sandy tickled her.

"Sooo-- we brought him into this world-- we can take him out." Sandy said, quoting Cosby.

"Like I said, get in the shower- we can do that later." Kirsten said, slipping into the closet and pulling on a button-up blouse, and a pair of slim-fitting jeans, and flats.

She pulled her hair up, dotted on some concealer, applied lipstick and sprayed some perfume on her chest. She went downstairs, and was greeted in the kitchen by Seth, Ryan, Summer, and Marissa.

"FINALLY! Where's dad?" Seth asked, sipping his coffee, and passed his mother a mug.

"Showering. He'll be down in a minute." Kirsten replied, pouring herself some coffee. They heard a honk from outside.

"Oh the limo's here! We better go!" Summer announced, giving Seth a quick peck on the cheek, and pushing her purse up onto her shoulder. Marissa followed suit, and Kirsten put down her full mug of coffee, and followed the girls outside. The stretch limo picked them up and headed down the driveway, along the coast. "Julie! Hi, how are you?" Kirsten said, hugging her friend.

"I'm good, congratulations!" Julie said back.

"Thanks. I'm so excited for today! I'm looking forward to that deep tissue massage"  
-  
The girls enjoyed a relaxing day at the spa, complete with massages, mud wraps, tanning, as well as getting their hair, make-up and nails done. Summer called Seth to tell him that they were on their way to her house to finish getting ready separately from the guys, so that they could avoid breaking any superstition. By 5:30 all the girls were ready for the 7:00 ceremony at the chapel. Summer, Marissa, and Julie all wore their silk wine-colored dresses with their hair down and slightly curled. Kirsten wore a beautiful wedding gown, with a silk bodice and a-line skirt. Her hair was down, and stole more than its fair share of light with is glossy blond texture and soft curls at the ends. Her simple veil went to the middle of her dress.

"Kirsten you look beautiful." Julie commented.  
"Oh, thank you, Julie, I'm just so excited!" she said, hardly able to contain a smile.  
"You're glowing!" Summer added. Kirsten laughed, and put a hand to her blushing cheek.  
"This is going to be so fun!" Marissa said.  
"I know! I'm just glad it's a new year, I'm home, and last year is far behind us"  
"I know, I was worried about you." Julie said, putting a comforting hand on Kirsten's shoulder.  
"Me too." Kirsten said, looking down. "I'm just glad it's over." she forced a smile. Marissa and Summer looked lost, but decided not to ask questions. Everything was obviously better now.

-  
"Dad! The limo's here. It's 6:00. We gotta go." Seth called, directing traffic that included Caleb, Jimmy, Ryan, Sandy, and himself. The five guys climbed into the limo, and headed in the direction of the chapel.

-

Kirsten sat in a small room in the back of the chapel, by herself, putting in her earrings. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She answered, turning around to see who it was. Sandy quietly tiptoed in, a sheepish grin painted across his face, as he caught a good look at his bride. Kirsten rolled her eyes.  
"Sandy! What are you doing! If the kids find you in here they'll kill you!" she warned her voice barely above a whisper.  
"Guess what. We're the parents-- we ground them! So I don't really care." Sandy replied, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her softly.  
"You look beautiful." Sandy said, pressing his forehead against hers.  
"You don't look so bad yourself." she replied.  
"I just wanted to say Happy Anniversary… and Happy Birthday… and Happy Valentine's day… and Happy Chrismukkah… and Happy Halloween… and any other holiday that gets me kisses." Sandy rambled between short, sweet kisses that he planted on her lips as he held her hands. Kirsten started to giggle, as her husband went on. "Let's get married!" he said excitedly.  
"Oh, I would, but I'm already getting married to this other guy today… see he's smart, and funny, and very, very sexy." Kirsten said, playing along.  
"Oh- I don't think he'd mind." Sandy said, planting another kiss on her lips.  
There was another knock on the door, and Caleb let himself in.  
"Kiki, you- SANFORD! Out!" Caleb ordered- pointing his son-in-law out the door. Sandy rolled his eyes at his wife, kissed her cheek softly, and left the room slowly, much to Caleb's dismay.  
"Kiki, why did you let him in? You're not supposed to talk to him until after the ceremony! Bad luck"  
"Dad. We have been married twenty-one years. Not too worried about it."

"Fine. I'll talk to him about that later"  
"Dad, don't worry about it. At our first wedding he snuck in too- but that time, you weren't here to stop him…" Kirsten said, just to make Caleb angry. Caleb shot her a look.  
"Let's just go." he finally said.  
"Fine by me." Kirsten said, as she took one last look in the mirror, and grabbed her bouquet of flowers, and headed out the door, into the foyer of the chapel. Ryan, Marissa, Seth, Summer, Jimmy, and Julie were already out there, waiting. The music started to play, as Ryan and Marissa made their way down they aisle together, as the soft music played. Kirsten could not see the altar behind all the people yet, as she looked over Julie's head, and around Seth's elbow, trying to see Sandy standing next to the minister.

"I can see him. He's there-- with a smile the size of the Pacific Ocean across his face. He looks happy, Kiki." Caleb said, not looking down at his daughter, but looking straight forward, and avoiding any emotion in his voice. Kirsten looked up at her dad, who was obviously trying to steer clear of eye contact. She looked down at her feet for a moment, and then squeezed his hand.  
"I love you dad."  
"I love you too honey." Caleb said, finally turning to her, and kissing her cheek.  
"Sandy loves you too." he added.  
"I know." she said, smiling at the thought of her husband.  
"Good." Caleb said, squeezing her hand again. Seth, Summer, Jimmy, and Julie had all processed down the aisle, Caleb and Kirsten were next.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok this is kind of a part one of two chapter… I guess. I will tie up some of those loose knots later-- remember we got the whole ceremony, reception, and two weeks of kandy vacation to go! Plenty of time for romance, fluff, chatting, not chatting, angst… whatever your heart desires! Please review& tell me what you want. Remember, Democracy!**


	14. Canon, Toast, and Differences

**OK I heard Death Cab on the radio today. That makes me sad. The cool part about Death Cab is that they aren't sell-out Green Day that is on the radio all the time. Plus they are just pretty much awesome in general. ahh that makes me sad! Ok part two of the vow renewal… have fun… there hopefully will be lotsa parts to comment on (vows, reception, toasts, later that night… hehe) so be sure to tell me everything you liked or hated!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the OC **

**Chapter 14: Canon, Toast, and Differences**

Canon in D swelled in the air around her as her eyes searched for the man standing at the altar, waiting for her. Ah, there he was, in his tux, his eyes staring directly at her, and nothing else in the room. She blushed under his gaze, even from a distance. He smiled, and tried to remain standing still, but he couldn't help but fiddle with his hands. Kirsten bit her lip, suppressing a laugh and cry at the same time, not exactly sure what she was feeling besides her heart throbbing against the inside of her chest, begging to be let out. Once she started forward, she could not feel her feet moving, but she could feel the magnetism between her and her husband of twenty-one years getting stronger as they grew closer. This all felt so familiar, even though it was more than two decades ago. Probably because she remembered it so closely, and cherished the memory close to her heart.

_ God, she looks gorgeous. How did I end up with her? And how did I end up getting her to stick around after all these years? Look at her- so beautiful and graceful, elegant. Classy. That's what she is- classy. She's the type of person that walks into a room and turns heads. Not because she's Caleb Nichol's daughter, or number two at the Newport Group, or Sandy Cohen's wife- but because she's charismatic and classy. And damn sexy too. How many times have we been in public together on a plain-jane Tuesday and she has got so many guys looking at her? Good-looking guys too. She seems totally oblivious to it all and sees only me- and I know that she is completely happy with me. How did I manage that one? Rebecca was never like that- she wasn't like Kirsten at all. Rebecca was all surface- no depth. What you see was what you got. With Kirsten- she looks like a Barbie doll, and acts like one too(from time to time) but deep down- she is one of the clumsiest most silly people I can think of. All Rebecca ever cared about was saving the world. Everything was so desperate to her. So serious. Kirsten knows serious, but when it's just the two of us, she is so light-hearted, and free. I wonder if that's because she is with me. Would Rebecca have been like that with the one that she was meant to be with- like Kirsten and I are with each other? Romantic, passionate, playful, loving? Or would she still make everything the end of the world? Rebecca always acted like that, no matter what the case- everything was so dramatic and a life-changing experience. But we were like the same person. Was I really like that or did she just agree with me to make me happy? Did Kirsten change me or was I just truly finding myself? Why am I comparing Kirsten and Rebecca right now? Kirsten always wins. No matter what. Because she's Kirsten-- my wife-- the one I love._

Kirsten and Caleb approached the sanctuary, and Sandy greeted the two. Caleb placed his daughter's hand in Sandy's and stepped back, after kissing his daughter on the cheek. Kirsten smiled at Sandy, and he squeezed her hand, smiling back.

Here we go again. She thought, smiling to herself.

I am the luckiest man alive. He thought, looking deep into her eyes, and communicating silent 'I love you's' to his wife in their unspoken tongue.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today…." the minister's voice droned in one ear and out the other as Sandy and Kirsten stared into each other's eyes, and finally it was time to exchange their vows.

"Sandy, please tell Kirsten how you feel."

"Kirsten Cohen, you are the most perfect person I have ever met. You are everything that matters to me, you are the one I love. When I get up in the morning, I look forward to another day with you. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up next to you, I want to spend every moment of my life by your side. Forever, Kirsten, I do."  
"Kirsten, please tell Sandy how you feel."  
"Sandy, there have been so many people and things that have come in and out of my life- never dependable, never consistent. You are the exception, you are the constant, and I need you to stay that way. I love you so much, I don't even understand it. I want to be with you forever, and be the constant in your life. I forever do." She said, smiling, and holding back her tears. After the rings were put on each others' fingers, the minister finished the ceremony.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, again. You may kiss the bride."  
Sandy slowly lifted the veil to reveal his wife's smiling face. He cupped her cheek, and kissed her softly and slowly. After the crowd started to cheer, and Seth groaned, he pulled away. Kirsten bit her lip, and smiled up at him, as he stroked her cheek. Holding hands, they faced the congregation, and the minister introduced them.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Sanford Cohen." The music played again, and the two lovebirds walked down the aisle again, hand-in-hand. They exited the chapel, and headed toward the beach for the reception in their limo. Sandy opened the door for her, and helped her in. He climbed in after her and shut the door. She laced her hand with his, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So what did your dad say after I left?" Sandy asked, smiling guiltily.  
"He scolded me- and then I told him that you snuck in last time but he wasn't there to stop us." she replied, smiling. Sandy's smile widened, and he laughed a little before kissing his wife slowly, passionately, and affectionately. He broke apart for a minute, his eyes falling over her body, making her smile.

"You look beautiful sweetie." Sandy said, stroking her cheek.  
"Thank you." Kirsten blushed, and looked down.  
"This dress looks it would be hard to get on." Sandy said, looking befuddled by the complexity of his wife's outfit.  
"Oh, god it's so uncomfortable." She complained.  
"Well, we could just go home and take it off…" Sandy said, raising his eyebrows in suggestion. Kirsten elbowed him playfully in the stomach and kissed him again through her smile.  
The driver stopped and parked at a grassy hill next to the beach, and helped Sandy and Kirsten out of the limo. The sun was setting out over the ocean, and the sky was orange tinted as the daylight faded. The air was breezy, and cooling off from the typical daytime heat in the southern California community. Hand in hand, the couple walked down to where the party was. Seth, of course, was already on the mike. There were tables set up everywhere, and Ryan and Marissa came forward first to congratulate Sandy and Kirsten and show them to their seats.

"Good evening ladies and gents! It is my pleasure to welcome you all to the par-tay! Today we celebrate the vow renewal of two very special, and when I say that I mean it cuz without them, I wouldn't be here, yes, ladies and gentlemen, my parents. Let's give a round of congratulations to Sandy and Kirsten Cohen!" Everyone clapped, laughing at Seth, and Sandy slipped his hand into Kirsten, and she smiled at him. "All righty then, now that everyone is nice and settled in, I think it's time that we eat. I'm starved and lookin' forward to something other than take out." Seth looked sheepishly over toward his parents. "Love you mom." Everyone laughed as Seth jumped off the stage and took Summer's hand and led her directly over to the buffet.

Sandy laughed at his son's joke, but Kirsten shot him a look. He kissed her hand, and gave her a puppy dog face that she couldn't resist. She kissed him very softly, but they were quickly interrupted by Seth. "Guys, please. Eating." He pointed to the enormous plate of food he was carrying. Kirsten rolled her eyes, before standing up, and planting a wet one on her son's cheek. "C'mon Sandy. Let's eat." She smiled at Seth, enjoying her sweet victory, and took her husband's hand, leading him over to the buffet. After dinner, Seth was back on stage, mike in hand, with Ryan, Marissa and Summer in tow. As he pointed to Marissa, she tapped her glass to get people's attention.

"Ok. Well, I hope you've all enjoyed your dinner, which, thankfully for health's sake was not prepared by my…" Seth's voice trailed off as he caught a teasing look from his mom. "BEAUTIFUL, WONDERFUL, did I mention BEAUTIFUL mother. Once again, love you mom."

"Love you too Seth." Kirsten called out to Seth from where she was sitting.  
"So yeah, next item on the list would be…" he pointed one finger over to Ryan, but looked down awaiting his answer.  
"Toast." Ryan called nonchalantly.  
"Good boy. Just as we rehearsed, but yes, it is toasting time. I love toast, just to let you all know. But not when mom makes it!" quickly he jumped off the stage, and his 'audience' laughed. Sandy, Kirsten, Summer, Ryan and Marissa all rolled their eyes, as Seth turned around to see the reaction he got. Finally he climbed back on stage. And back up to the mike, clearing his throat and asked who would like to speak first.  
Julie raised her glass, she stood up, and walked up the stage, kissed her daughter's cheek, and then took the mike from Seth. Seth immediately stepped back from Julie Cooper-Nichol (or whatever she was calling herself these days).

"Hello everyone, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Julie Cooper-Nichol" Yes, it was Cooper-Nichol, Seth thought to himself. "And I am Kirsten's step-mother and maid-of-honor. Let me just say how lucky I am to have such great friends like Sandy and Kirsten, they have been there for me when I have had no one else, they've given people chances, opportunities, and so much support. You guys are very special, and constantly role models for me. What would the universe do without you two? I'm not sure I'd want to find out. Thank you." Julie handed the microphone back to Seth, and then walked back down the steps, sharing a brief smile with Kirsten.

"Thank you Julie. Umm, looks like grandpa wants to talk. Everyone, please welcome Caleb Nichol." Seth handed the microphone to his grandfather, and stepped back clapping. Over at their table, Kirsten found her husband's hand and held it in hers. Sandy stroked her wedding finger.

"Good evening. Today is the celebration of my first daughter's second marriage. To the same guy." the crowd laughed a little, and Sandy kissed Kirsten's cheek. "Believe me Sandy, when I first met you, let's see… you and Kirsten were going to school at Berkeley, and it was the Monday before Thanksgiving weekend of Kirsten's sophomore year. Her mother, Catherine" Kirsten immediately looked down at the sound of her mother's name. "told me that Kirsten was bringing her new boyfriend home, so I had to be nice." Sandy rolled his eyes. "How did that one work out, Sanford?"

"Oh, you loved me, Caycay, you know it!" Sandy called back.

"Yeah. Sure." the old man snorted. "So I was talking on the phone to Kirsten the night before they left for Newport, and I was asking her about this 'friend' of hers. 'He's my boyfriend, DAD. And his name is Sandy Cohen and he's in law school and you need to be nice to him Daddy, or my life will be ruined forever." The audience laughed, and Kirsten bit her lip, containing her smile as she listened to her father tryto imitate her voice.  
"And so I said, Kiki, if the guy can't handle his girlfriend's father, than he's not worth it."  
"Well, Kiki, I decided that that husband of yours has been handling me for over twenty one years now. I guess he's worth it. And you'll never get me to say it again." Caleb smiled at his daughter, and the audience laughed again. "Congratulations honey, both of you. You love each other very much. And you need to stop showing us how much in broad daylight. Especially in front of the children!" he scolded.  
"Thank You Grandpa! Finally, someone understands!" Seth woke up from his short day dream, and put a supportive hand on his grandfather's shoulder, and glared jokingly at his parents. On cue, Sandy kissed Kirsten through her smile, just to annoy the two of them. And, on cue, Seth groaned.

"Ok, who's next? Nana, is that you?" Seth asked, confused.

"Yes, Sethela, it's me. Now help your old grandmother up on stage before I kill your father for not saying hello before." She shot a look at Sandy, and then smiled, as her son got up to greet her. Sandy had a look of shock on his face, but Kirsten had a happy grin on hers. "Caleb Nichol, you and I may not have much in common, but there is one thing. The inappropriate behavior between our children, in front of our grandchildren, is simply inexcusable. Sanford, look at me when I am talking to you." She said, joking. Sandy rolled his eyes, and Seth rushed to the Nana's defense.

"Yeah dad, look at her. She's your mother." Seth scolded sarcastically.

"Seth, now look at me when I'm talking to you, let your grandmother speak, or I'll make you come sit with your father and I and you can watch us kiss all night…" Kirsten threatened.

"Nana, what were you saying?" Seth said innocently, glancing sideways at his mother, who was now laughing.

"As I was saying, you two really need to cut it out. But, I'll tell you a good story. I remember the first time I met Kirsten. It was winter break and they had been dating for almost 8 months. Sandy had only told me about the girl over the phone, I'd never spoken to her or met her. So I invited him home for a few days over the holidays, and Sandy said he would be happy to come if he could bring Kirsten. I groaned at the offer, but complied, knowing that I wouldn't be able to see him for a long time again, so better take the offer that stands. So he and Kirsten were coming for a few days, including New Year's. They arrived at my house in the Bronx, and I watched them step out of the cab from the window above, and I took one look at her. California written all over you- darling- its not your fault. The poor girl was shivering in forty degree weather, and she had a huge coat wrapped around her. She looked nervous as hell, and Sandy took her hand and kissed her quickly, to calm her down a bit, and she relaxed a little. I opened the door and let them in, greeted Sandy and he introduced the two of us. I think I made it clear right away that I knew her type. She and I never really got along, but I remember one particular conversation that Sandy and I had. It was in private, but I knew that SOMEONE was listening in." Sophie looked over to see a sheepish Kirsten remembering all the parts of her mother-in-law's story. "Sandy told me that I needed to be nicer because he wasn't going to lose her, just because his mother didn't approve. And I told him how angry I was at him for leaving New York in the first place, for going clear across the country. I told him that if he wanted to marry this girl that he could kiss his entire background goodbye. And he said that he loved this girl. No matter what, he was going to make it work, because she and him were meant to be. I told him when he was a kid that if he ever found the person that would make him shut up- by whatever means, then hold onto her because she's a keeper. He used my own words against me that day. He told me that he was proposing to Kirsten that night- on New Years, and that they would be together forever. Well, he's not a liar, my son. He made a life for himself out here in the sunshine state, and he found the girl that could shut him up. Congratulations, you two. I'm proud of you." Sandy slipped his arms around Kirsten's waist, and planted a kiss on her cheek. She laced their hands together, under the table, as the crowd clapped at Sophie's story.

"How come I didn't hear about my mother coming? I'll have to thank Seth for that later." Sandy said, confused at the arrival of his mother.

"You'll do no such thing, Sanford. I called her and convinced her to come. It was ME." she said, putting her face close to Sandy's, which eventually broke into a smile and kissed hers.

"How did you manage that? My mother can't stand you. Exhibit A." Sandy said, pointing to the stage.

"I have my ways. Besides, I needed someone to keep an eye on the boys while we are out of town for two weeks"  
"Ahhh, you are smart. Beautiful too." Sandy replied.  
"Thank you." she replied. They directed their attention back to the stage. Jimmy was about to speak.  
"Well, I don't think there are any two people in the world quite like Sandy and Kirsten. They have to be the most loving and forgiving people, because they've never given up on me. They've been there when I've had no one else, and they've been there when I couldn't be. They've practically raised my daughter, and they did a damn good job too. So thank you guys, for all your support, and friendship. To Sandy and Kirsten!" Everyone raised their glasses for the toast.

"Ok now me and Ryan are going to talk. First I thought that I would share the fact that, I indeed, wrote a limerick or two, for my parents, but Ryan didn't like them. So you guys don't get to hear them. Don't blame me it's Chino's fault." Seth nodded with a 'too bad' look on his face, as Ryan rolled his eyes, before he spoke.  
"Let's see. I remember when I first met Sandy and Kirsten. I was in juvy for being with my brother when he stole a car. My mom threw me out, so Sandy took me home for the weekend. I remember he told me to stay in the car for a minute while he went and talked to his wife. Kirsten was obviously not very happy that Sandy's work had come home for the weekend. For awhile there, Kirsten and I were not exactly best friends…" Kirsten laughed, admiring her son's story. Seth nodded.

"I think when my mom came back, she saw how messed up everything was for me, she and I sort of connected, and that whole first year, she became my mother, and I became part of a family. All those memories of mornings in the kitchen with everyone where Seth yells at his parents for making out and he insults her cooking and we just start off a normal day with joking around, my first Chrismukkah with you guys, when I had to leave last summer, all of those things are what made me a part of that family. I don't know how I ended up getting so lucky from stealing a car in the first place- but I guess in the long run it worked out pretty well. I have everything a kid could ever dream of, a home, a family, good friends, and parents that love me, and love each other. Thanks." Ryan handed the mike back to Seth, and Kirsten wiped a stray tear from her cheek as she watched Ryan walk over to Marissa and kiss her cheek. Sandy's hand was in hers, and they did their 'silent communication thing' where they both knew that the other was thinking that they had succeeded with Ryan. They had done good.

"Alrighty. My turn." Seth began.  
"This should be embarrassing." Kirsten commented.  
"It will all be over soon." Sandy reassured.  
"Let's see. I met my parents… pretty much the day I was born I guess… that's kind of a given. Although my mom always said she met me that one Christmas, please note that it was still Christmas because I was not yet alive to invent Chrismukkah, she woke up in the middle of the night and I was kicking. She said I must have been born a soccer player, but my fahja's Jewishness pretty much prevented that from ever happening…" Seth stared off into space for a moment thinking. "Anyway, I guess my parents are cool… rad… even? Eh, dad? Yes, I am using your own words against you. You knew that one would come back to bite you in the ass. Yes mom I know, don't say ass. Sorry. Ok. Back to parents. They need to work on the PDA factor a bit, and my mother should never be allowed near any type of cooking utensil/ and or appliance. Kirsten and kitchen- they clash- too many k's in one phrase. Dad gets a little to excited about the show tunes, but other than that pretty much no complaints. They fed me, not cooked for, but fed, they loved me when I was still the social outcast of the universe. They gave me a home, didn't put a ton of pressure on me, and they have supported me whatever decision I made, one hundred percent… except that one trip to T.J… right Marissa?" Seth turned around to face Marissa, who rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah they weren't huge on the T.J. thing or that one IMAX movie that brought out the rowdy shark…crowd… never mind. Ok so yeah. My point is that they're good people, they love their kids, and they love each other. No complaints there. Congratulations, have fun in Hawaii, I know I will have fun at home." Seth took a bow, as everyone clapped for his ramble, which was finally over.  
"I think you'll all be glad to know that I'm not done talking! Don't worry, I was being sarcastic"  
"I don't think they were worried Cohen. Sarcasm is breathing for you." Summer interjected.  
"There you go saltin' my game again Sum." Seth under his breath so only Summer could hear him. "I just would like to announce the first, well actually the second first dance for the bride and groom! Applause please." Everyone clapped, as Sandy lead Kirsten out to the dance floor and they began to dance. Their wedding song played, and he wrapped his arm around the small of her back, pulling her close, the other hand holding hers.  
"Well, Seth seems to be having fun right now." Kirsten started, looking over to her son who seemed to be losing an argument with the Nana.

"Really, that's not exactly what I had on my mind." Sandy said seductively, in his low 'sexy' voice.

"Well I was trying to distract myself. Seems you've given up on that." Kirsten said back.  
"Well you are such a distraction. You would think that I would have been hit by a bus by now or something." Sandy replied sarcastically."Is that irony I sense in your voice?" Kirsten said, narrowing her eyes, but hardly containing a smile.  
"Well the bus part…" Sandy whispered before stealing a kiss from his beautiful bride. "Good answer." Kirsten responded before planting a kiss on his cheek.  
"What? That's all I get?" Sandy whined.  
"In public… Sandy- this can wait till later- if you know what I mean…" Kirsten scolded and suggested at the same time, her voice lowering to barely above a whisper, and raised her eyebrows at him.  
"I got lucky with you didn't I?" Sandy asked sarcastically again.  
"Oh, you have no idea…" Kirsten said suggestively again.  
"Why don't we ditch this joint soon?" Sandy asked impatiently.  
"Honey its only the first dance… we've got a ways to go." Kirsten said half laughing at her two-year-old of a husband.  
"Well… I wish we could be alooone." Sandy complained.  
"Me too." Kirsten smiled.  
-  
At 11:30, Kirsten and Sandy announced they were leaving.

"Ok boys be good, don't stay out too late, home by 2 please." Kirsten said, before kissing both Seth and Ryan on the cheek. Seth wiped his off.  
"Hey- you guys can stay out all night if you like- please- I'll cover for you." Sandy whispered to the two of them, and handed them a hundred dollars.

"Dad. Gross." Seth said, groaning

"Fine- give me the money back." Sandy said holding out his hand.  
"You know what- that's ok… you guys have fun. Me and Ryan will have fun too." Seth said, putting the money in his pocket.  
"Sandy! C'mon." Kirsten said smiling- not knowing about the little 'deal' with the boys. Seth groaned again.  
Sandy helped her into the limo, and climbed in after her. She sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder and lacing her left hand with his right. He kissed her head, and they headed home.  
Opening the door to their house, he picked her up, and traditionally carried her over the threshold and up the stairs to their bedroom. He ran quickly, trying to get there as soon as possible, and making Kirsten laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him. When they reached their bedroom door, his eyes swept over her quickly, a smile spreading across his face, before kissing her softly and opening the door He lied her down on the bed, and pounced on it next to her, his arms were possessive over her body.  
"Ok let's get this…" his voice broke off for a moment, as he looked confused at how to get his wife out of her dress. "… thing off you"  
"Ok honey. Here," she said turning around. "Just undo the buttons"  
The corset-style dress had what seemed like a million buttons running from the top of the dress down her back to her tailbone.  
"Are you kidding me? What? Honey this is going to take for ever. By the time we get you out of this we will have grandchildren." Sandy whined when he saw the back of her dress.  
"Well hurry up then. The sooner I'm out of this thing the sooner we can…" She flashed a seductive smile at her husband before turning back around so he could unbutton her.  
"Ok I'm going…" Sandy started to work on the buttons of her dress, first pushing her silken hair over her shoulder, and kissing her bare neck. She quivered under his touch as his fingertips traced over her shoulders. She sat patiently, twisting her wedding rings, as she felt the buttons being undone one by one. When finished, Sandy smiled to himself before whispering to his wife that he was done. She turned around, as he pushed the rest of the rest of the dress off of her.

-------------------------------------------

Afterward, Sandy lie on his back, and Kirsten on top of him, with her head resting on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest beneath her as he slept. His arms were wrapped around her, fingertips against the small of her back.  
Her thoughts wandered back to what they had been that morning- why Sandy had chosen her over Rebecca. Sandy had once told her when they were first married that it was not ever a choice, that Kirsten was the only one he could ever love. Kirsten had then asked him what if she had never been born- what would he have done then? He replied that he probably never would have been born either, because they were made for each other. Of course, Kirsten melted at his response, and that was the night that Seth was conceived. She smiled at the memory, but of course, he had never really answered her question. Sandy's woke up looking at his wife, her skin warm against his, her silky blond hair falling around her face, and her cerulean eyes wide awake, looking to his left, as left side of her head rested against his chest.

"Hey stranger." he whispered softly. Kirsten snapped out of her thoughts automatically, and plastered a smile across her beautiful face as she saw her husband.  
"Hi there." she whispered back.  
"What's on your mind, you look distracted, baby." Sandy asked, a look of concern sweeping across his face.  
"Nothing. Just thinking." she said smiling without the sincerity in her eyes that Sandy knew so well.  
"I know that look. Something's wrong. Honey, please, just tell me." Sandy begged.  
"Sandy, I'm fine. I'm just thinking." she reassured, sighing.  
"About what?" Sandy asked, still not convinced.  
"The night we conceived Seth." she said with a sincere, smile. Finally satisfied with her answer, Sandy wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him, holding on as he rolled on top of her, and pinned her down between his arms. She smiled up at him, searching for the soul in his eyes that were busy staring back at her.

"I love you, more than anything, anyone in the world." Kirsten whispered.  
"I love you too. More than anyone." Sandy whispered back. Suddenly it hit him. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He, too, remembered their conversation the night Seth was conceived. Kirsten had seemed distant, preoccupied or worried with something. Sandy tried his best to loosen her up and make her calm down. Finally she opened up and asked him what it was that made him choose her over Rebecca. He had come up with some witty response that had shut her up, and they had gone on to other things, which included Seth, but he never really answered her question. "Oh, god," he thought to himself, "has she been thinking the same thing all along, that I'm only with her because I couldn't be with Rebecca. Doesn't she get that I'm not kidding when I say I only want to be with her? Do I not show it enough?"

"Ahh, I get it now. I know what you are thinking about. I never answered that question of yours… why I am with you, not Rebecca. Is that it?" Sandy said, rolling off to her right, and propping himself up on one elbow and taking her hand, pulling her to face him. Kirsten didn't look him in the eye right away. She finally took deep breath and nodded. "Oh, honey. C'mere." he said sympathetically, inviting his arms. She rolled over, and buried her head into his chest as he pulled her into a hug. He stroked her hair, and rested his chin on the top of her head.  
"Kirsten I don't know how I can even begin to explain how I feel about you. If I had to compare you to her, this is what I would tell you and any person in the world. Except, for maybe Seth." Sandy Kirsten laughed lightly at his joke.

"Rebecca was like the female version of me- it was kind of weird- actually. We were very alike, and we agreed on everything. So we never fought. Everything was always the same, and boring. We were content, I guess, but never passionate or in love like we are. Everything was so serious, never fun. Sex was like a business meeting." He could feel Kirsten cringe at the mention of their sex life, and then tighten the hold of her arms around him. "She was never a big fan of romance. But with you, its so fun. We can do the whole "lemonade out of lemons" routine where if we are having a bad day, just being with you makes it better. She never played around with me- which drove me crazy, no nicknames, no teasing, no nothing. I'm not kidding it was really like a business meeting, except for the fact that Rebecca couldn't commit to anything. When she took off, I didn't know what I would do. She had been, at the time, the only girl that I had ever cared about, but she was no you. Nowhere near. When I met you, it was like being hit by a car. I was knocked on the floor instantly. You were breathtaking. And I think the two of us have proved that it doesn't matter how different you are to be madly in love. I think it's what makes us work so well together. We both bring different things to our relationship, and we've figured out that we don't have to agree about everything. It's ok to argue, because we know that in the long run, we'll stick in there. Because it's worth it.Because_you_ are worth it.And we both know that make-up sex is the best. In fact, why don't we get into a fight right now just so we can make up?" Sandy joked. Kirsten laughed at him, pulled herself out from his chest, and looked up at him with admiration. "Plus, you are like a zillion times hotter. And you are a wonderful mother. And I love _you_." Sandy said reassuringly.

"Really?" Kirsten asked.

"Really." He replied, and kissed her button nose. Kirsten smiled back, and she kissed him fervently, and raked her hands through his hair, as he rolled back over her.

"Round two?" he proposed. Kirsten kissed him again, and smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok yeah, so a lotta things to cover when you review. Ok about the "after" part.. i didnt want to push the rating at all so i kept it on the clean side... lol. please review! If I get good reviews I will write super quick and have lots of chapters on the honeymoon! Yes, that is a bribe.


	15. Getting Away

Ch 15: Getting Away

"Ok and you have all the emergency numbers? My cell, Kirsten's cell, Caleb, Julie, Jimmy, Summer, Marissa?" Sandy asked his mother, looking over his checklist.  
"Why would I call Kirsten?" Sophie snapped.  
"Ma…" Sandy scolded.  
"Yes Sandy, we will survive." Sophie answered.

"Ok… take out menus?" Sandy looked up, mentally reviewing things.  
"Unlike your wife, Sanford, I can cook." Sophie insulted.  
"Ok, well call us if you need anything, make sure they do their homework and shower, eat breakfast, you know… make sure they don't stay out too late with the girls, and yeah… enjoy yourself- they're good kids. You'll have fun with them."  
"Honey, I'll be fine, don't worry! You guys go- I'm sure the boys will be fine for me."  
"Ok Ma, thanks, I'll--" the sound of a car honking outside broke off Sandy's sentence.

"Sandy! The car's here! Where are the boys?" Kirsten called coming down the stairs in a white blouse and her new sevens. "Damn Ryan they're not gone yet." Seth began, entering the kitchen, Ryan in tow.  
"Seth! Ryan! Come say goodbye to me." Kirsten ordered. Obediently, the boys came to her, and hugged both her and Sandy goodbye. "Ok honey we really need to go- you got everything?" Kirsten urged, looking out the window.

"Yeah, we should go, ok thanks again Ma, please, call us if you need anything!" Sandy said, hugging his mother, and then following Kirsten out the door. The driver helped them load Sandy's one suitcase, and Kirsten's four into the back of the cab and then the two climbed into the back seat.

"Finally. We are free." Sandy began with a kiss for his wife, which was interrupted by the sound of the driver-side door opening as the cab driver slid in and turned the key into the ignition.

-  
Hours later, they were on a secluded, private beach that was part of Caleb's ocean front mansion's property. At sunset, Kirsten and Sandy were going to have a picnic that consisted of sparkling ciders and chocolate dipped strawberries. They walked down the stretch of sand, holding hands, Kirsten carrying a blanket and Sandy carrying the basket.

"This is beautiful." Kirsten commented, shutting her eyes and resting her head on her husband's shoulder. The mild breeze played with soft strands of her golden hair, as she took a deep breath, inhaling the taste of the Pacific air.

"You are beautiful." Sandy replied, unable to keep his eyes off her. He placed a soft kiss on her delicate cheek, letting go of her hand, he put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Thank you." she replied, looking him in the eyes, and smiled. Sandy replied with a kiss.  
"You are most certainly welcome. Here, let's sit." he said, pointing to the sand. She laid the blanket out, and he put down the basket next to it as they sat down together. Facing the water and the sunset, Sandy wrapped his arms around Kirsten who was sitting between his legs. She laid her head back into his shoulder, and shut her eyes, enjoying the moment. Sandy took the opportunity to leave a few soft kisses on her cheek and temple and whisper a few "I love yous" into her ear. She turned to face him, and pressed soft, but deep kisses on to his lips. He cupped her cheek, and stroked her face, neck and jaw line delicately with his fingertips. Then, his hands fell down to her sides, and tickling the hem of her top, tracing over the skin at her hip slowly, as Kirsten let out a soft moan. Her hands wandered up and down his back, and raked through his dark hair. He pulled away, as his eyes swept over her beautiful body, and then connected with hers again. The magnetic silky blues of her irises sent a surge through his veins, as he drew close to her, and kissed her again. Softly, slowly, perfected, and practiced, but passionately they kissed. His fingertips gradually moved to her hipbones, revealing her golden skin. They lingered at the curve of her waist, and then moved up to her bra. He drew lazy circles on her side, and the backs of his fingertips traced the wiring of her bra. Kirsten took a deep breath, softly keeping her eyes shut as he touched her so gently, but in all the right places. His lips moved to her cheek, and jaw, and brushing aside her hair, he left a trail of kisses on her neck down to her shoulder and collarbone.

"I love you so much…," she whispered, as her fingers ran through his messy hair. "I love you too…," he whispered back, between kisses that he planted on her lips, now.  
"Why don't we go… upstairs?" Kirsten suggested, before things got too intense out on the beach.  
"No… stay here… who's watching?" Sandy cajoled, whispering softly into her ears, sending a shiver up her spine. She looked back at him with a 'you're crazy' look, but he kissed her, reassuringly, and looked into her eyes again. She smiled, bit her lip, and gave into him. Sandy's lips found hers again, and she melted under his charismatic touch. The sun set and he held her in his arms, never wanting to lose her.

----------  
Sandy still held Kirsten close to him, as they lay wrapped up in the blanket together, feet sticking out, catching the breeze of the moonlit ocean.

"I can't believe we did it on a beach. That will have to stay between us, my dear." Kirsten began, as she rested her head on his shoulder, facing him.  
"Oh, sure honey, because I normally post a bulletin about our latest sexual endeavors." Sandy replied with a chuckle. Kirsten rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey, you always used to brag to your buddies about us- I wouldn't be talking"  
"You're right. But the last time I ever shared anything with anyone was…" Sandy's voice trailed off as he recalled that fateful conversation from two Valentine's Days ago with his son.

"Not going to tell you that story." Sandy finished with a chuckle.  
"Sanford Cohen, you most certainly will or I'll drown you in the ocean." Kirsten started, trying to be stern, but broke out laughing.  
"Seth." Sandy said sheepishly, hoping she hadn't heard him. Kirsten's eyes grew to the size of Mars, and she looked as if she was going to be sick.  
"You're kidding me, right? Sandy, please tell me you're kidding me." she finally spoke. Sandy's silence confirmed her question.  
"Yeah… uh. He asked me… to have 'the talk.' If you know what I mean…" Sandy said, trying to avoid eye contact.  
"Why would he ask you to have the talk?" Kirsten asked.  
"He needed… uh… help. With Summer." Sandy said, looking at his hands, and nodding.  
"Sandy! You gave him tips to… use on his girlfriend… Oh my god- what did you tell our son to do to his girlfriend?" Kirsten demanded.  
"Umm, I just gave him a few- ideas- like what usually works on- say- oh, I don't know- you?" Sandy replied, quickly looking at her.  
"You told Seth to do to Summer what you do to me. Sandy! That part of our marriage is- PRIVATE- and- you told our son- what- what the hell were you thinking?" Kirsten scolded.  
"The poor kid was desperate! I mean he had no clue what he was doing. I'd rather have him come to me than to anyone else! I just told him to be protected, and to not- rush- her…." Sandy looked at his hands again.  
"Ok. Fine. Never ever- ever again." Kirsten took his hand, and rubbed it with her own.  
"Got it." Sandy promised, and kissed her forehead. She smiled back at him apologetically.  
"So. Where were we?" Kirsten said, cuddling up to him again.  
"Sex on the beach." he replied bluntly.  
"Ahh, yes, rather spectacular, don't you think?" Kirsten asked.

"You're amazing. You know that?" Sandy asked, not really paying attention to what she was talking to because he was too busy staring at her.

"Well thank you, you're not so bad yourself." Kirsten replied, giggling. Sandy kissed the side of her head.  
"I like this honeymoon idea. I forgot how much fun it was the first time." Sandy mused."You know what?"  
"What?" Kirsten replied.  
"I think that we… should take a quick dip.," he decided, scooping her up, and running with her towards the waves.  
"Sandy!" Kirsten shrieked, trying to get out of his arms at first, but when she saw that he was up to his knees in waves, she clutched onto him for dear life.

"Sandy! Please nononoo! I don't want to go in the ocean!" she yelped, half-laughing. "Will you take threats? Bribes? Anything?" She begged.  
"Whadaya got?" Sandy asked.  
"Well, were here, just the two of us for two weeks. Things can be either very fun, and we can have lots of 'quality time' together on the beach, or we can sleep in separate rooms and I will not kiss you again until we go home. You pick." Kirsten said, laying out his options.  
"You know what; I think we should go sit in the hot tub? Or take a shower? Huh? And spend some more of that "quality time" together. I like that. I know you do too. Don't lie." Sandy said, taking her back to their things, so they could collect their clothes and blanket.

"Good thinking. I'd hate to waste two weeks all to ourselves- over something as stupid as a late-night dip." Kirsten said, wrapping the blanket around her body. Sandy put his swim trunks back on, grabbed the rest of their clothes and the basket, and wrapped his arm around her back.  
"Me too. You're just too beautiful for that. And I think I wouldn't get a wink of sleep if I wasn't next to you." Sandy said, kissing the top of her head. They walked up stairs to the mansion, and put some more "quality Sandy/Kirsten time" on the books.  
Later on, Kirsten and Sandy sat together in the hot tub on the balcony, overlooking the ocean. The stars were bright, and the full moon shone vividly over the water crashing up onto the sand as the tides changed. Occasionally they shared kisses, which were gradually becoming more and more amorous. He pulled away for a minute, looking deep into her eyes, and weaved his fingers with hers, kissed her hand, and continued a trail of kisses up her arm to her shoulder, rather humorously.  
"Ok Gomez…" Kirsten said, looking at her husband with raised eyebrows.  
"Oh, you love it- you know it." Sandy retorted playfully.

"Oh, well I know I love you." Kirsten responded, bringing her face close to his, and quickly kissed his nose. Sandy grabbed her hands and threatened to dunk her under the water.  
"You wanna go in? Huh? What are you going to do now?" he joked.  
"Oh, I'll go in… but you're coming with me!" she said, throwing her arms around his shoulders, and kissing him so hard that they fell backwards into the water. Soon they came up for air, Kirsten's arms still tangled around his shoulders, and he coyly pulled the string on the back of her bikini top, and then mischievously smiled at her.  
"Sandy!" She gasped. He rolled his eyes, and undid the tie at the back of her neck and stole the top away from her.

"Haha! It's mine now- you can't have it!" He held it up high in the air above him, keeping it away from her.  
"Sandy! Stop it! Give it back to me! Sandy… that's not funny." Kirsten scolded, trying to reach her swimsuit top, but trying not to rise too far out of the water.  
"Sure it is. Why are you freaking out? It's just you and me here. It's not like were standing out in public. You keep reaching for it and I'll throw it off the balcony!" Sandy threatened. Kirsten cocked her head to the side, smiling, as she planned her next move. Then, she flung her arms around him and kissed him, pressing him against the wall of the hot tub. Kirsten reached up with one arm trying to grab the swimsuit, as she continued to distract him with a kiss. He still would not let her have it, so she pulled away and gave him a childish glare, before turning around and wading toward the stairs of the hot tub. Sandy grabbed her hand, and gave her a puppy dog face, and held out the bikini top, pleading her to stay. She smiled, and willingly came over too him, snatching the top and threw it behind her onto the balcony, and landed on top of the umbrella over the patio. Next, she put her hands on his hips, and in one motion, slid off Sandy's shorts, and threw them behind her onto the patio, so they landed next to her top.

"Ha-ha- gotcha!" she snickered.  
"Oh… you…. think you're so sly, but…you're-- not." Sandy replied, scrambling to find a good comeback.

"Oh really, then what am I?" Kirsten asked playfully.  
"Well you, my darling lover, are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You are elegant, and intelligent, and classy and witty, and a wonderful mother, and can I have my kiss now?" Sandy pleaded. Kirsten rolled her eyes, smiling and then swam over to his lap, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him.

"Thank you.," he said after they broke apart.  
"I think it's time we get out of the hot tub, I'm turning wrinkly." she said, rubbing her fingers together in disgust.  
"On to bigger and better things, you mean?" he hinted. She rolled her eyes, and grabbed him by the hand. She led him as they got out of the hot tub, and made their way into bed.

Ok once again a little concerned about ratings so i left out a few details as you can see. tell me what you think!


	16. Love and Memories

**Sorry it's beenFOREVER since the last update… unfortunately my world requires that in order to stay on an all honors track one must actually do their homework and keep their grades at a 4.0.… but! There is light at the end of the tunnel, volleyball ends in a week for about a month or so until camp and two more weeks of tennis! Yay! But, in the mean time I've been super-busy! Ahh so here's the next installment of this fic… lately I've been sorta into the whole one-shot scene. I've decided that it's easier to write fluff that way b/cz you don't have to limit yourself to a storyline, but I will try to make this story my number one fanfic priority, that is if its what you guys want, but I wont know unless you all review!  
Disclaimer- i dont own the oc**

**Ch 16**

"Sandy… c'mon, honey, wake up, we need to get going if we are going to make the train up to the top of the mountain! Sandy…" Kirsten coaxed, trying to wake up her sleepy-head husband. Golden sun rays swept through the master bedroom of Caleb's mansion in Hawaii, where Kirsten was next to him in bed. She kissed his cheek softly, trying to awaken him from a peaceful slumber. With that not working, she playfully stroked his chest, and whispered into his ear before getting up out of bed, and tying her silky bathrobe that had been carelessly tossed onto a chair the night before around her bare body. Sandy rolled over onto his side, wrapping his arm around what would be Kirsten's waist, had she still been in bed. He immediately noticed her absence, and awoke with a startle.  
"Kirsten….?" he mumbled half awake. He felt around the bed, searching for his wife. Kirsten smiled at her goofy husband, with her hands wrapped around herself, as she stroked her upper arm, shivering. Seeing that he was confused, she spoke again.  
"Sandy, honey, I'm over here, its time to get up. You promised we could go on that mountain hike-y thingy today- the train leaves in an hour so we need to get going." Kirsten answered, coming in and out of the bathroom, before turning on the shower.  
"Whaaaaaaat? We're climbing a mountain?" he complained. "Well don't sound too enthusiastic about it." she laughed.  
"Honey- you know I'm all about this fake-nature-touristy stuff, when we are with the kids… but I can think of a couple of other ideas that may be a little bit more…" he coaxed, desperately trying to persuade her.  
"Sandy. Stop whining. We are going to hike up that mountain or I'll call the boys and tell them that they are getting on a plane and coming with us, and we can do it again tomorrow." she ordered, walking over to the bed, and with all her might, grabbing Sandy by the arm and pulling him out of bed. He clung to the bedpost, not moving. Kirsten rolled her eyes at him, before letting go of his arm, and walking back into the bathroom to put toothpaste on her toothbrush. She stuck it under the faucet to put a spritz of cold water on it, but before she could put it in her mouth, Sandy, who she could obviously see in the mirror, trotted on his tip-toes into the bathroom, attempting to be "stealth" as he slid his arms around her waist, and brushing aside her sunny hair, dropped a few sensual kisses on the groove of her collarbone. He grabbed the toothbrush from her hand and set it down. As she tried to reach after it, his hand grabbed hers and he locked her fingers with his. Kirsten opened her mouth to speak, but Sandy turned her around and kissed her, leaving Kirsten in silence. She tried at first to resist the kiss, holding firm her ground, but had no such luck. Sandy's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her tighter against his body, kissing her softly. When he pulled away, her eyes were still closed and she didn't speak. She opened her mouth, but didn't say anything.  
"Do we still have to go?" Sandy tried.  
"Yea...no. Fine-- we can go to the beach instead… I need to work on my tan anyway." she finally gave in.

"Ok- if you insist, but there's no point on you wearing a suit- it'll give you a tan line. You're better off without one." Sandy said innocently.  
"Oh, sure. But you being on top of me the whole time isn't going to help my tan either, but thanks for your concern, honey." she retorted playfully.  
"I'll let you go on top…" Sandy coaxed in a sing-song voice, wrapping his arms around her again, and kissed her forehead.

"No you won't. But I'll take the kiss anyway." she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and cocking her head to the left before kissing him squarely on the lips. After, she trotted off into the closet to throw on a suit, despite her husband's wishes. However, he wasn't completely impartial to the skimpy white bikini with which she needed help tying. She held up her hair, and Sandy took the opportunity to drop a few kisses again onto her neck and shoulders. After he tied the strings, he slipped his arms over to where the front of her swimsuit bottom met her stomach. He traced lazy lines on her golden skin and felt her fall into his body.

"Hey! I have a great idea! Why don't you come surfing with me? Come on, baby, it will be fun." Sandy coaxed.  
"You're kidding." Kirsten replied, throwing a laugh at such an idea.  
"No." Sandy said smiling.  
"Well, how about we just spend some time TOGETHER on the beach." Kirsten said, placing seductive emphasis on the word'together'.

"You know- I almost like that idea better."

"Do you?"

A while later, Sandy and Kirsten lay tangled up on the beach again, feet sticking out of the blanket again, holding on to each other. Sandy asked her,

"Hey baby, do you remember the first time we…" Kirsten blushed, and looked down briefly before finding his eyes.

"Of course, we had that whole day together, that was the first time you told me you loved me-- of course I remember, sweetie." Kirsten replied, smiling at him before he kissed her nose.

"That was a great date…" mused Sandy.  
"It lasted three days, honey." Kirsten laughed back at him.  
"It was still a good date." Sandy commented, his thoughts drifting back to his Berkeley days, the days where Kirsten and he had just met. When Kirsten wore clothing of questionable cleavage and mini skirts that were a form of public entertainment-- back in the days they got kicked out of the library for their various types of studying-- or rather, making out. It was just the two of them, when they had no work or kids to take care of, just them. Sandy missed all the stupid and crazy things they did together, just to spend time in each other's company. Things were simpler then, they weren't parents, or successful career people who dealt with Newpsie conventions every week. They were two kids, smart and willing, passionate and fervent, young and in love…

_ Dressed in her most length-questionable mini skirt and her pale pink top, Kirsten Nichol stepped forward, and eagerly rapped on the door to her boyfriend's apartment. Taking a deep breath, she bit her lip and smiled to herself, rocking back and forth on her heels. Twisting a lock of sassy blond hair around her left index finger, she waited for Sandy Cohen to answer, wanting to be perfect for him. After two urgenttaps on the grainy wood, the handle turned and the door opened. The goofy eye browed Jewish kid appeared, and smiled at her.  
"Hey! You're wow…" Sandy's voice trailed off a minute as his eyes wandered up and down her perfect figure. Kirsten looked at her feet, and blushed as she pushed a stray blond hair away from her eyes. Pulling himself together, he continued, "You're here, and you look… come in, come in." He said, inviting her inside.  
"How are you? Looking forward to our on-campus getaway?" she said, taking his hand and leaning in for a short kiss. After a moment she tried to break away, but to her surprise, Sandy held her close, tightening his arms around her, while lifting her up off the ground and spinning her around, and finally putting her back down.  
"I'll take that as a yes." she said with a giggle, smiling up at him. _

_"Of course, baby. We should get going, we've got a lot to do today"  
"Let's get to it then! Where are we going first? Do I need my jacket?" Kirsten inquired.  
"It looks pretty sunny to me- but just in case- I think it is supposed to rain later." Sandy answered.  
"Ok, well let's go! Come on honey!" Kirsten took her boyfriend by the hand, and raced out the door with him down the stairs. At every landing, one pinned the other against the wall, stealing a kiss through an unsuppressed giggle. Collecting themselves before lacing fingers and heading outside onto the street, Kirsten left a soft kiss on his cheek, and whispered sweetly into his ear. Standing out on the concrete, _

_"Which way?" she asked, shading her face from the sun as she while looking out into the luminous horizon.  
"Umm, how about… this great little place on the beach where I go surfing-- no you don't have to go swimming, we can get some food and have a picnic?" he asked.  
"Ok sounds great"  
"Good, it's just a few blocks this way." he said, pointing to his right as his scruffy hair was tossed by a slight breeze. Hand in hand, they made their way over to the pier, where Sandy bought her a hamburger and fries for lunch, and a chocolate covered ice cream cone for dessert. Barefooted, she walked down the beach next to him. Every few minutes he would tickle her sides, causing her to retreat in laughter, and she turned to face him. The wind whipped her hair behind her, and she flashed him a toothy smile before grabbing him by the cheeks and kissing him fervently.  
"C'mon, I think we should get going, I want to show you something." Sandy said, smiling.  
"Ok, let's go"  
Looking up at the sky, the blue was starting to be taken over by a roll of gray storm clouds from the ocean. The rain would be coming soon. Sandy grabbed her hand again, and lead her up the beach quickly, and told her to put her heels back on and throwing her coat over her other arm, he practically ran up the road three blocks to a little hole-in the wall place that was titled 'Berkeley's Finest' . Stepping onto the glossy hard wood inside, the rhythmic click of Kirsten's heels moving forward and the energized gasp that escaped her lips brought smile to Sandy's. Surrounding them were student art pieces, all original works of art. _

_"These are all pieces done by students that either go to or have graduated from Berkeley. Here, I gotta show you this-- you're gonna love it!" Sandy said, dragging her by the hand again. Kirsten was mesmerized by the ambiance of the quaint brick walls filled with paintings and lined by sculptures. Some modern and abstract, others classical, by-the-book styles. "Sandy! This is perfect, I've never even heard of this place before, I love this!" she exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek.  
"You haven't even seen the best part yet- come through here." Sandy wrapped his arm around her waist, and guided her through the brick arched doorway, and into a room on their left. Sandy turned her around so she could see the wall behind them, and Kirsten's hand immediately flew to her mouth when she saw the picture.  
It was a portrait of a ballerina sketched in black and white posed in an arabesque position, while reaching out to a deeply red rose. Hanging off of her limbs and neck were small little colored creatures, pulling at her and nagging at her. A few trying to untie her slippers, a few falling down off of her skirt. The creatures were desperately searching for attention, but somehow she seemed completely uninterested in their words and actions, she reached for the blood colored rose. The muscles in her flexible body strained to it, her being magnetized to the rose and its symbolism. Kirsten snapped out of her daydream in the painting, and Sandy out of his daydream in watching Kirsten. _

_"How did you get this? I mean I turned it into my professor, but I thought he would keep it"  
"I went and asked him if could use it for here, he thought it was a great idea-- I guess a lot of his students have tried to get their work into this place.  
"Sandy, you have no id ea... how much this means to me... thank you." Kirsten squealed, stepping behind him, putting her arms around his neck and whispering into his ear.  
"For you, the world, my dear." he said, turning around to face her, and gave her a quick kiss. She turned around to face the painting, with Sandy behind her, and arms around her waist. _

_"__It's a self-portrait, you know, I guess the whole 'ballerina' thing is a bit of a stretch though." Kirsten said with a chuckle.  
"No, not at all baby, you're a great dancer." Sandy said, laughing right back at her. _

_"__I guess it's just about how I have a ways to go, I have my whole dance left to dance-- little things can get in the way, but when I finally know what I am meant to do, I guess I will have that rose, and I'll have color, and true happiness, and no one to bug me about it. You know, there's so many things that take us off track, but as long as we keep in sight of what we are in search of, or what we think we are in search of, we'll all be ok. But I guess that's just a sort of fairytale…" Kirsten said, not looking at him, but staring at the rose in the painting. _

_"Not at all- my rose is standing right in front of me." Sandy said, resting his chin on her shoulder. Kirsten melted at his sappy remark, and turned around to face him, and kissed him again, very softly. Later on, after they had moseyed through the rest of the gallery, Kirsten interpreting, and Sandy mocking, they saw the time, and Sandy insisted they should get going or miss their dinner reservations. Stepping outside, the clouds were now overhead, threatening a shower at anyone who stepped on a minefield. A few more blocks away from the ocean, Sandy led her to a small Italian restaurant, where they enjoyed a quiet meal together, including a toast to their relationship. After dinner they stepped outside to a dark sky filled with storm clouds about to explode into a flurry of showers. Putting on long white jacket that matched her heels, Kirsten took Sandy's hand and he pulled her close as they started to walk home. A block away from her building, the rains came, and Kirsten shrieked, and started to run, letting go of his hand. She turned around, looking back at Sandy, who stood there, rain pouring down onto his floppy hair, and stared directly at Kirsten. She shook her head, smiling at him, and motioned for him to come to her.  
"I'm getting all wet, c'mon let's go! It's pouring!" she yelled to him, a smilechiseled across her cheeks.  
Sandy had been thinking about a way to tell her, ever since they had been at the gallery, watching her fall in to the deepness of her painting and feeling her passion about her goals in life; her dedication to find what will make life worthwhile. He had been watching her every smile, her laugh, her silly expressions, as well as her more serious ones. He watched the sway of her hips back and forth when she walked, and the bounce that her brilliant blond hair carried as it stretched past her shoulders. Sandy saw the way she pursed her rose lips together as she narrowed her eyes, concentrating on something that she thought deserved a good deliberation. He loved seeing her cerulean eyes sparkle when she smiled. He always had believed the smile was a work of the mouth, when the muscles open and show one's teeth, but when he met Kirsten, he decided that it was actually all in the eyes- whether or not that pure light exists within them is the measure of a true smile. Sandy decided that this smile-deciphering business was obviously an acquired skill, but for him, reading Kirsten's smiles was an inherent trait he possessed. So, Sandy still stood out in the rain, Kirsten's eyes lit up only for him in her smile, as she motioned him to come forward.  
"What?" She asked, moving toward him, wondering why he wasn't moving. Finally, Sandy walked over to her, took her hand and decided this was the moment to do it. He kissed her with all the feeling in him that he possessed.  
"Well hi there," Kirsten said, laughing, and brushing the rain away from his face.  
"I love you." Sandy uttered, barely above a whisper. Kirsten's smile melted, but her eyes stayed the same. She threw her arms around him and kissed him, not caring anymore that she was getting all wet. She was in love with Sandy Cohen, and she was about to tell him, as soon as she was done giving him the most romantic kiss of his life. Breathless and wet with rain and tears, Kirsten came up for air and smiled at him. _

_"I love you too." Still facing her, Sandy wrapped his arms tightly around her, and pulled her close as she closed her eyes, resting his forehead on hers. The rain continued to beat down on them, and he whispered to her softly, and kissed her lightly again and again on the nose and lips. _

_"I think we should go inside, its getting cold." Kirsten finally demanded through a fit of giggles as a shiver settled through her shoulders. _

_"Ok sweetie, let's go." he replied, wrapping one arm around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder, and they continued to walk through the rain to Kirsten's building. Soon, lightning was flashing and thunder roared over head and she shuddered in surprise, shaking her head, half-laughing. Sandy grabbed her hand, and forced her to run in order to keep up with him. They raced to the front entrance of the apartment building, and Sandy leaned back against the door once they were inside. Kirsten fumbled through her bag for her keys, and grabbed Sandy by the hand and lead him upstairs._

_ Normally, Sandy would kiss her goodnight, and tell her he would call her later, and Kirsten would continue inside, put her keys down and make herself a cup of tea, and would pull on her pajamas and climb into her bed. Across her duvet, she would spread all of her books, and she would study a few hours, with the phone close by as she waited for him to call. She would think about him, as he would walk home thinking about her. His hands would dig into the pits of his pockets, trying to occupy themselves, after he pushed back his dark hair. He would take a deep breath, and exhale with his chin up, eyes towards the sky. He would walk slowly, and once home, rush to the phone to call her. Tonight, however, was different. Sandy had known a lot of women during his years here at Berkeley, and none of the relationships-- other than Rebecca-- had really meant anything to him. With Kirsten, however, he challenged himself to be a gentleman, wait for her, to not rush into anything too quickly. He wanted to give the relationship time to develop, not just throw themselves some physical thing that would eventually be boring and would soon pass. He cared too much.  
Tonight Sandy Cohen had told Kirsten Nichol the most honest thing that he could possibly say, that he loved her. Now all he had to do was prove it to her. She turned her key in the door, and the handle slid to the right the door opened. Leading him inside, she turned around to meet kiss again and again. They made their way to the couch, his hands finding hers and then letting go, and roaming her back, tracing the hem of her shirt. She broke away from the kiss suddenly, looking at him with her glistening blue eyes. _

_"Sandy?" she asked, implying the question of what was going to happen.  
"Kirsten?" Sandy said, joking back at her, mocking her serious tone. She rolled her eyes at him and kissed him again. He knew exactly what she was asking.  
"I love you, baby." Sandy whispered as he kissed her neck.  
"I love you too honey." Kirsten replied._

That was the first night they shared together, pledging their love to each other over and over again. Kirsten had always classified it in the 'top ten' of her memories of Berkeley, and memories with Sandy. "Hmm that was a fun night. Nights…" Sandy corrected himself. Kirsten cuddled close to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of her head, and stroked her hair with the tips of his wide fingers. "I love you, honey…" Kirsten whispered.  
"I love you too, baby." Sandy said, finishing her sentence.

-----------------------------------  
OK yah, so umm definitely want the real Sandy back… like the one in this story. That line about Caleb in 3.22was classic, but then Kirsten just relapsed… hmm I see a bit of a problem arising…at least it was like champagne or wine and not vodka… the glass is half full, not empty right? Actually she drank all of it so I guess it doesn't even matter anymore. Please review!


End file.
